Harry Potter and the Australian Adventure
by Cole Pascal
Summary: After the end of the war, Harry and Hermione spent some time helping repair the castle but now it's time to repair Hermione's family. They're off to Australia to find people even Hermione wasn't supposed to be able to find.
1. Prologue and Writer's Note

A/N: This story is a prequel to another tentatively named A Quiet Year with Harry and Hermione returning to school before it turns to fucking HELL! the majority of that storyline is being integrated into my AU. I have most of the next year complete and will eventually finish and post it but for now I wanted to throw up this one. It IGNORES a lot of canon and I rework it in a subsequent chapter so save questions about canon until then.

* * *

Prologue:

He stood in the ruined section of the castle he had once thought of as his true home and remembered the moment in the pensieve. Hogwarts was just as much Tom's home as Harry's, yet the thing had destroyed it.

He looked to the floor of the great hall. His eyes couldn't pull themselves from where Ron and George had lain, two more people he loved above all else dead.

A hand on his shoulder broke his concentration and he turned. Eyes of chocolate, gold, and just the hint of flecks of green as deep as his stared back into his. Arms wrapped around him and she buried her face in his neck. "Harry," Hermione murmured. "Will you come with me?"

"I'll never leave you again," he whispered into her hair. "I swear."

She took his hand and once she stepped back enough, he took her in fully. Pink. She was always in pink when she wasn't wearing her uniform. And Harry realized he could never love Red and Gold more than he loved pink.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"I love pink."

She looked confused for a moment then looked down at her smoke, blood, and dirt caked clothing. The last battle had been over for a week before. She was still wearing the same clothing. She knew she reeked. Her hair was caked with filth. And he was looking at her like she was a chocolate frog he had to consume utterly.

Her cheeks are such to a lovely shade of pink, he thought as she said "I'll never wear any other color then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Hermione's Quest

"Are you ready?" she asked.

He nodded and she initiated the disapparition.

Nausea overwhelmed Harry as they appeared in Hermione's backyard.

They took out their wands and she unlocked the back door then they walked in, listening.

"My dad's a lot bigger than you Harry but we can shrink some of his stuff. Here's our guest bathroom."

He nodded and went inside as she went to find him a few items.

As he showered, Hermione pushed the bathroom door open and watched his blurred form appreciatively. She didn't know when it was going to happen but she knew that blurry shape―in fact an incredibly fit one from a demanding game―would soon master her own body. Hermione put the khaki trousers and green short sleeved safari shirt down then tugged a pair of her own socks out of her pocket and set them on the toilet. "Clothes are on the toilet."

Harry jumped then nervously said, "Thank you."

"Do―do you want me to scrub your back?" she asked hopefully.

"Hermione!"

"Harry!" she mocked.

He hesitated then slid the door open enough to look at her. "I know we said as soon as it was all over we'd be together and I know it's been a week and I want you so much but-" He was red-faced. It could have been from the shower but she was quite sure it was from embarrassment.

She smiled. "Do you want us to be together still?"

He nodded nervously.

"Finish your shower, I'll use my bathroom."

He watched her walk out, feeling incredibly ashamed he had just turned her away.

Hermione stripped her clothing off and stepped into her own shower, letting the deep massage setting pound down on her. _I'd rather it was Harry massaging me_, she thought then turned and let the spray pound at her face and scalp.

She grabbed her soap and was soon lost in a world of fragrance and steam and frissons of delight as she continued imagining Harry's powerful fingers working her muscles, his normal scent of cut grass, spearmint, and parchment overwhelming her, and his―she blushed deeper as she thought about it―his maleness cradled between her cheeks as continued her massage.

"Oh god I've held this at bay three years. I'm going to end up raping him," she muttered to herself.

She found Harry sitting on the couch in the sitting room, flicking the Elder Wand, turning a small curio on the coffee table into various other shapes.

"Harry?"

He looked up and a slow smile spread across his face. She wore a pleated denim skirt in pink, a grey tank top that looked too small on her that advertised a local library's event from years before, and he could see the straps of her bra, also pink. She also carried a roll of parchment and her favorite quill, one she'd fabricated from a feather Hedwig had dropped. He noticed all of it. And he liked it all, even with the painful memory the quill dredged up.

She sat down next to him and asked, "Can you change it back to my ceramic cat?"

Harry quickly did as asked. "Sorry."

"We need to make a plan."

He nodded and she said, "When I sent them to Australia, I sent them as tourists for eighteen months before they'd settle in as practicing dentists, with no set goal in mind. Crookshanks is with them but I also transfigured him so no one save me could recognize him. Hopefully he won't be too angry."

"He's going to tear your face off," Harry muttered and Hermione paled, afraid he might be right.

She began suggesting things and he nodded.

It went on for hours as she made various suggestions, gauging his attentiveness. Finally she said, "I'm not wearing any knickers."

"Ummhmm," he murmured then snapped to look at her. She smiled nervously at him. "Re-really?" he asked, his eyes locked onto her lap.

"I actually am, you're just not paying attention." She moved closer and put his arm around her. "How's this?"

"Heaven."

They soon fell asleep.

She was awoken by his nightmare. Hermione smoothed his hair across his brow and kissed his scar. She whispered a soft lullaby from her own childhood and soon Harry stilled.

Hermione marveled at the smile that soon covered his face and the whispered, "Hermione," that escaped those captivating lips of his.

She hesitated then kissed them. A sigh escaped her and she snuggled to him again. Retrieving her parents was important but a few more moments shouldn't cause so many problems.

Harry awoke and smiled. Hermione was drooling on his shoulder. He never thought drool could be so... sexy.

Harry wondered at the best way to awaken her then decided to try the interesting way. He kissed her.

Hermione's eyes opened and she looked into his then she pulled away.

Harry was about to apologize when she straddled his lap and he saw a flash of pink satin then her lips descended upon his. She stared into his eyes as they kissed.

When she broke away, she smiled at him. "You have to always wake me up like that."

He nodded. "Always."

Hermione picked up the scroll. "Are you ready to get started?"

"Yeah."

Their first stop was in a London thrift shop. They found some clothes and soon walked out with five bags full. They didn't know how long they'd have to be among muggles in Australia.

Hermione looked at her watch. It was only two in the afternoon. She flagged a taxi down and soon they were on their way to a car dealership.

They found the perfect vehicle and once Hermione had paid for it―after hitting the dealer with a confundus charm to make him think she really had arranged for insurance―she drove them to the Weasley's new home, a sprawling design instead of the towering design they had been long used to.

Arthur was standing in the backyard, studying the new garden.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Hermione called out as he turned to look at their approaching vehicle.

Arthur turned at the sound of the approaching vehicle and readied his wand then her voice rang out and he saw Harry Potter sitting in the passenger seat.

As soon as the vehicle stopped, he drew the two half-adopted young adults into his arms. "Harry, Hermione. Have you come to pay your respects?"

Harry looked to the gravestones between the copse of trees where he had played quidditch so often and the house he had spent so many summers in and nodded. "As well as something else," he told the man who was looking at the dilapidated vehicle with great interest.

Hermione explained the plans while Harry walked to the stones.

Each was simple. A red stone with their names and the dates on them. Their profiles had been engraved into the stone as well.

"Why'd you have to break up the trio you git?"

Harry didn't realize he had spoken it aloud until there was sad laughter behind him.

Molly swept him into a much bustier and tighter hug than Arthur's had been. "It's good to see you Harry," she murmured into his cheek.

She kissed him softly on the cheek then pulled back. "Ginny is at Luna's if you want to talk to her."

"Hermione and I came for Arthur's help."

"Something to do with that car you came up in?"

He nodded. "We're headed to Australia. To find her parents. She's fairly terrified."

"I'm quite sure she is," Molly said with a sad look on her face then she smiled. "When are you two getting married?" she asked hopefully.

He flushed. "We-we've just started actually dating Molly!"

She grinned. "No need for _you_ two to date! Just get married already."

Hermione found Harry sitting in the kitchen, a plate of food in front of him. As soon as she stepped in, a second plate of food floated to the seat next to Harry and Hermione dropped down then kissed Harry on the cheek. Molly beamed at them both.

"So, when will you two marry?" Molly asked Hermione this time.

She grinned. "As soon as he's not terrified and asks me."

Harry hid his face and ate, marveling at Hermione's hand on his thigh. Years of waiting and here it was and he was so scared that he would screw it all up.

Arthur walked into the house and a mug of tea settled at his spot at the table. He looked around the kitchen. It wasn't the same as it had been. This kitchen was just a room. The old Burrow's kitchen had been the center of a family.

"Thank you dear. Hermione, I think it'll just take two days or so to do what you wanted done."

Hermione nodded and pushed her now empty plate away.

"Harry."

He looked up at Arthur and Arthur was dismayed by the haunted look in young man's eyes. He steeled himself. "I repaired Sirius's bike, lad. He would want you to have it."

Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm and he looked to her for her thoughts. "You should take it Harry. We might need it. I know how to ride, I'll teach you."

Harry nodded and she smiled as he brought her hand to his mouth and dropped a kiss on her fingers.

"You two look so pale," Molly said fretfully.

"We'll be okay," Hermione told her. "We're not running anymore. We have money. We'll eat everyday and we'll have somewhere warm to sleep every night."

"I'm expecting baby Potters within ten months," she warned them and Harry's face exploded.

Hermione watched Harry throwing garden gnomes. He had begun the day by degnoming while she and Arthur had set to work. His wan skin tone was slowly tinging from the sun since he worked in just his jeans.

"Harry?"

He launched the gnome in his hand away from the graves and turned to look at Hermione. He smiled at her and there was genuine warmth in it. She was ecstatic to see it.

"One would think one's boyfriend would come snog his girlfriend while she's on a break."

Harry might have set a new record as he crossed the hundred meters to where she stood.

Arthur came out a few minutes later and chuckled at the two. "How big should it be inside?"

"At least ten by ten by ten. I doubt they've bought a lot and when they have their memories back they may not want it all but if they do."

She pulled herself away from Harry. "I'll get back to work."

He nodded and she didn't see him raise his wand to his head then restart the process of degnoming.


	3. The Crossing

Chapter 2: The Crossing

Harry pulled himself out of the camp bed. Molly had tried to get him to sleep in Ron's room. He hadn't been able to do so. Instead he was asleep in Charlie's room, trying not to stare at how spartan it was. A dresser, a wardrobe, a bed, and a mirror. What had once made Charlie's room his own had been destroyed in the fire. Now this was the same as a guest room. Antiseptic.

As soon as he stepped out of the room, he saw Ginny coming from the bathroom. She stopped to kiss his cheek and whisper a good morning then she was heading back into the bedroom Hermione was sharing with her. Even though Molly expected babies she wasn't going to let them share a bed.

Hermione came out and when she saw Harry moved in and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled as she felt him stiffen and she whispered, "Is that for me?"

"Ummm," he whispered back. "Y-yes?"

Hermione kissed him and while he was completely muddled, she stole the bathroom.

Harry retreated to Charlie's room, wanting desperately to deal with what Hermione had caused.

He was playing Exploding Snap with Ginny, sharing a bowl of blueberries and drinking butterbeer when Hermione walked in, leaned down to whisper in his ear then continued on as Ginny exploded with giggles at Harry's face. It was beet red and he was shifting in his seat so his lap couldn't be seen.

"What did she say?" Ginny pleaded.

"Private!" Hermione called before walking into the bathroom.

Harry smiled now, the redness fading.

Ginny smiled at him. "Once you two have more time together, I'm sure you'll stop turning into a tomato."

He nodded faintly.

When Hermione came out, she said, "It's done. Do we leave tomorrow?"

He nodded and she said, "Sorry," to Ginny then pulled Harry to the couch and they snuggled.

Ginny watched with a faint grin then went to floo her own boyfriend.

"Do you want to learn how to drive?" Hermione asked him.

"You've been teaching me all my wizarding life, why stop now?" he teased her.

She saw him raise his wand an hour later and touch his scalp. "You really shouldn't use your wand to scratch. Especially with that one," she said primly. "What if you accidentally blew your brains out?"

"Sorry," he told her.

When dinner was called, Hermione shook him awake and they joined the four Weasleys at the Burrow for the meal.

Hermione pulled the camper out and he saw Sirius's bike was on the back, no longer big enough for the half-giant Hagrid to ride it.

When he stepped inside, he saw the back had been greatly expanded. There was a bed, big enough for them both and another three people easily. The kitchenette area was big enough to create a three course meal. "What if Muggles see inside?"

"Muggles will. We're going after my parents in this. But other muggles won't see. There're notice-me-nots and other charms all over the thing. And it can fly a lot faster than the Anglia did. And the invisibility booster won't cut out on us."

"We're so gonna get our wands snapped," he muttered.

She laughed. Like him, she carried two. Ones that had found them as children and another that had been mastered by them as adults. "They'll snap the wands of our childhood then, not the wands we mastered." Her wand had been retrieved from the mansion by a Hogwarts's house-elf.

Arthur, Molly, Ginny, and Fred waved as they drove off after long goodbyes and many packages of prepared meals were packed away.

"Do you want to know what Ginny and I discussed every night?" she asked as he fiddled with the radio.

"Umm, alright?"

"She pleaded with me to let her borrow you to take her virginity. I reminded her I'd yet to lose mine to you."

Harry flushed. "G-girls actually talk like that?"

She smiled. "And worse my love."

They chatted about inconsequential things until they reached the flower shop her mother loved. Inside they bought flowers then once they were out of sight of muggles, she turned on the invisibility booster and took to the air.

They reached the home he had been born in in the West Country in very little time.

Hermione parked the motor caravan then they walked hand-in-hand to the graveyard. Hermione smiled as Harry placed some of the lilies on his parents graves then placed the remaining flowers on graves of those they had learned he was related to, his parents knew, or he had caused the death of, albeit unknowingly—Bathilda Bagshot.

They were interrupted by a cough and they turned to see the priest of the small church walking towards them with a smile as he lit a cigarette. "Hello my children."

He saw where they stood. "Oh, did you know Miss Bagshot?"

"She was the friend of a friend," Hermione said after looking to Harry, seeing if it was alright to speak. "And my friend's parents are buried right over there as well as a distant ancestor there."

"I don't think I've seen you before?"

Harry spoke softly. "I never knew they were here until a year ago. This is my second time visiting."

"I'll leave you to it son," the priest said. The pain in the young man's voice had been so evident the priest had felt as if the air around him had been taken from Venus.

Hermione didn't see him touch his wand to his temple again and she rejoined him as he walked back to his parents' gravestones.

She held his hand and soon he smiled, still sad but she could see the promise in it. "Let's go," he told her.

Hermione let the cruise control keep the caravan on track. They were traveling at nearly two hundred miles an hour as the crow flies, straight towards Sydney Australia.

Her father loved opera. She had left that interest intact in hope it would make finding him easier and the season was just ending.

Hermione looked at Harry who was watching her. She smiled and took his hand. "Do you want to talk?"

He flushed. "Sorry, I'm not used to being allowed to talk in the car."

She squeezed his hand, her heart hurting at the reminder of his childhood. "I'm used to reading in the car and not talking, too."

He smiled then grabbed her copy of Hogwarts, A History off the dash. "How about I read to you?"

She nodded. "Please!"

He opened the book, one he had oft refused to do so before because while it would have made Hermione ecstatic, it would have also given him one less reason to ask for her help.

As he read, he could see Hermione's cheeks tinged the slightest pink. He wondered about that but turned the page.

Hermione had goosed the top speed of the caravan and now they were doing 500 miles per hour. They were less than four hours away. She turned to look back at Harry and smiled as he slept. He wasn't having a nightmare and she smiled to see him so peaceful.

She took her new wand out and cast a refill charm on her coffee mug then took a long sip. The first thing she planned to do on setting down was sleep but for now she needed to be aware. Even with only 2000 miles left of their trip, the 8000 plus they had covered had drained her. When they landed it was going to be at the end of a 24 hour long trip with her behind the wheel the whole way. She wished they had taken the time to teach Harry to drive but her impatience to see her parents had pushed them along.

Harry awoke to find Hermione curled around his back. He could feel her pressing almost insistently against him and he turned, then saw her smiling. "Hi."

"When did we land?"

"About ten hours ago. I can't believe how long you slept."

He nodded, surprised himself. Normally his nightmares awoke him within six hours.

"Did you dream of me?" she asked hopefully. "You sounded like you were dreaming of shagging."

He blushed and nodded. She grinned. "How was dream me? Truth."

"You were... vocal and kind of rough. I liked it," he whispered the last bit.

"Really," she stated. "Rough how?"

"You spanked me for only giving you five orgasms!"

And Hermione giggled and he decided to make sure she giggled as often as he could make her.

"I'll make breakfast," he told her.

"A fry-up, please."

He nodded and set to making food while she shed her clothes, making him drop the milk when he saw her wearing little bits of lingerie that showed everything. She smiled at him. "Like what you see?"

He nodded. "V-very much."

She used scented wet napkins to clean herself up then pulled on fresher clothes.

When they finished eating, she set to driving as he cleaned up. They had a list of places she knew her parents would spend time at so they went to their first stop. The Sydney Opera House.

Hermione took out a couple photos of herself and her parents and they each took one.

They broke up and Harry hesitantly asked a guard if he had ever seen the couple. When they guard asked why, harry gave the story Hermione had come up with. She had run away from home and when she was finally ready to go back, her parents had been gone and now she wanted to at least say sorry for what she had done. The guard told him they looked familiar but he was unsure.

Harry found a few more employees and asked the same.

Hermione did a number more but they had no luck by the end of the day.

When they were eating dinner in a nearby restaurant, the waitress recognized the couple. "I remember them. They ate here a few nights in a row. The opera house was doing a bunch of different shows and they were here for each night."

Hermione told the waitress the story and both were near tears. Hermione told it much better than Harry had. She promised to call Hermione's cell phone if she saw them again as well as promising not to tell them anything. After a moment's thought, the woman remembered them mentioning spending another week or so in Sydney then they planned to head to Victoria next to see the sights there.

Hermione thanked her again and they paid the bill then headed back to the caravan.

"Onward," Hermione said softly.

"We were lucky," Harry said.

She nodded.

In Victoria it took a lot more time. A full week passed before they found a waiter near a beach that remembered Hermione's mother, mostly due to her figure and smile.

Hermione glared at Harry when he fought and failed not to smirk. He had seen Hermione's mum in a bikini in a photo of her and Hermione before. She had a luscious figure.

"Harry!" she hissed.

"What?"

"Why did you smirk?!"

"Because I was remembering that old saying: 'To see her future, look to the mother.' "

"And?" Hermione asked.

"I'm very much looking forward to the next thirty years."

That brought a smile to her face and they walked with fingers linked after she smacked him playfully for looking at her mother.

It took a dozen dive shops before they found the one her parents had used. Hermione talked the owner into letting her see the video from the days they had been there and gave them a copy of their records. They were a month behind the couple.

The next morning, they met with the captain of the dive boat. "Yeah, I remember them. Lovely couple. They never mentioned you but sometimes they'd see a family and get really morose. I think they mentioned something about the wine country?"

Hermione thanked him with a hug and Harry shook the man's hand.

As Hermione drove, Harry made dinner and, making sure Hermione wasn't looking, tapped the elder wand to his temple.

A few minutes later, she parked and they settled at the small table to have their meal. "Are we legal to drink here?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Why? You want to get hammered and lose our virginities to each other?" she teased.

He blushed. "Rather be sober so I can try my best," he muttered.

Dinner finished, they settled on the bed.

This time, going to bed at the same time, Hermione parted her lips, licking them, hoping Harry would get the idea.

He did and leaned forward, his lips touching her parted ones. Her fingers moved up his torso, softly tickling him until her fingers reached his hair and she knotted them into it.

"Touch me," she whispered as she moved her leg to give his leg access between hers.

Hermione pulled her bra back on the next morning then pulled Harry's shirt on. While they hadn't made love—neither were ready—the night had been very pleasurable for both.

Harry smiled at her and set her plate of breakfast in front of her. "Last night-"

"-Was incredible," she finished.

He nodded. "What did you call what we did before falling asleep?"

She blushed. "Outercourse. Or dry humping. Though technically I guess it was intercrural sex.

"I need to change my knickers, they're crusted with what must be a gallon of your cum! I don't want to though. I wish you had been inside me. I want your babies so much." She grinned even harder. "After school of course."

It was his turn to blush this time. He thought for a moment then whispered, "You would look so beautiful pregnant and in our school uniforms."

"My mother would kill me! But I'll still have my uniforms after we're done next year."

He nodded thoughtfully. He hoped they would find them soon. Her mission was the most important thing to him but there were things he had to deal with still, issues that had arisen during the hunt and still hadn't been dealt with. Things that would cause more issues.

Hermione cleaned the dishes and they were back on the road.

It was another day of disappointments.

Then a second day of disappointments.

Hermione was starting to look a bit manic when she saw a photo of her parents tacked to the wall, drinking wine with another couple. She grabbed the photo and went to find an employee that could help.

She found the owner who remembered her parents as one of the loveliest couples. The woman didn't pry but looked to Harry and Hermione said softly, "He's the reason I'm trying to find them, not the reason I ran away." Hermione hoped the lie wasn't too evident. "They need to know I've gotten my act together and found someone like him."

She smiled and hugged Hermione. "I remember exactly where they planned to go once they finished their tours of the vineyards. They were heading to Perth next but they planned to do a bunch of sight seeing stuff along the way. I suggested they stay at my friend's place. It's kind of like a kibbutz."

Both Harry and Hermione looked confused and the woman explained what a kibbutz was.

She wrote down an address and her own phone number and made Hermione promise to let her know what happened.

Hermione took to the skies as soon as they were away from muggles then activated the invisibility booster.

"We'll go straight to the kibbutz and hope we can catch them."

Harry nodded.

She saw him scratch his head with his wand again. "Harry!"

"What?"

"Why are you using your wand to scratch yourself?!"

"Habit?" he lied.

She rolled her eyes. "Well stop!"

He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry."


	4. Conversations

Chapter 3: Conversations

Harry and Hermione were watching a pair of muggles with their children, smiling as the little girl pleaded with her father to stop calling her by her nickname.

"Did your dad have any nicknames for you?"

"He called me poppet, princess like most fathers do, and he started calling me Mimi recently when I told him about you calling me 'Mi. I hate Mimi. Mom still calls me Harmonica and occasionally poppet still."

"I like poppet," he told her. "And Harmonica."

She wanted to ask him about nicknames but they both knew why she wouldn't.

"I've been working on a nickname for you," she told him after a few minutes of quite comfortable silence. "How do you feel about Dragonballs?"

"Cuz they're scaly?" he teased her.

"Because they're huge!" she giggled.

"Don't think that would be a good one in public."

"Har-Har?"

"Rot in hell."

She giggled again. "How about 'The-Man-Who-Mastered-Hermione?' "

"Have I?" he asked, kissing her fingers again.

"Close enough it makes no difference."

"So I'm your master?" he teased again.

"I'll submit to you always."

She took her hand back so she could shift then asked, "What classes do you plan to take next year?"

"Auror specifics." He hesitated. "Hermione, i'm going to retrieve Snape's potion textbook."

She looked at him then finally nodded after a gravidly pregnant pause. "Because it's his?"

Harry nodded. "As much as he hated me because of my father, he protected me because of my mother. That knowledge doesn't deserve to be lost."

Hermione landed the caravan and turned off the invisibility and she parked the caravan. "Why're you stopping?"

She blushed. "I need to go to the bathroom."

He chuckled and slid out of the vehicle to have a pee himself using a tree stump by the road.

She decided to unwrap one of the meals Molly made and they spread a blanket on the ground then had a picnic.

As the meal was winding down and they were snogging like they had no cares, Harry heard something then saw it. A red snake with a black head. He pulled away and hissed, shocked to find he still spoke parseltongue when the snake apologized for disturbing them.

Hermione turned and blanched when she saw the snake and heard it begin to hiss.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still able to speak parseltongue?"

He nodded. "We're discussing something. He's warning me. Fires have been recently striking throughout Australia."

The snake slid off and Harry looked to the horizon. "The snake thinks it's our type."

"Death Eaters," Hermione said heavily.

They gathered up their stuff and went back to the caravan.

"I was so looking forward to a shag," Hermione muttered as she drove as Harry lost himself in thought.

"What?" he asked, realizing she had spoken.

"Nothing love."

"Okay. Why would Death Eaters come to Australia?"

"My parents?" she asked nervously.

"I don't think so. Only you and I knew. And it was never on my mind when I was with anyone."

She nodded. "But someone might've used legilimens on me before I had fully mastered it."

"Perhaps."

She thought about it then stopped the caravan and took out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Going muggle?" Harry teased at the uncharacteristic nonuse of quills or parchment. He had seen her use quills and parchment even for letters to her muggle friends back home.

"Shush. I'm wracking my memory to remember any Death Eater that might've stared me in the eyes."

He smiled. "I like staring you in the eyes. Especially when you're moaning my name."

She flushed and hit him. "Stop it!"

When she finished writing she tossed the pad aside and fairly leaped at him, straddling him, grinding against him through his jeans, whispering "I'm going to make you cum in your jeans you arse!"

She gasped as he went right to her chest, ripping her shirt open, sending the buttons flying.

Afterwards, she lay curled up in his lap, snuggling and sighing as she surveyed the shirt. "Reparos never fix shirts back to new for me."

"Have you had lots of shirts ripped off you?" he asked, annoyance in his voice.

"Of course not. My bookbag was always tearing my uniform before I learned the featherweight charm."

He shivered in pleasure at the thought of her school uniform half-torn off her.

"Why'd you shiver?" she murmured, snuggling closer.

"Thought of you half-naked in your uniform."

Hermione summoned the pad back to her. "These might be it."

He looked at the list. Nine Death Eaters.

He used his wand to mark four. "They're dead."

"They are?"

"Summary executions for warcrimes."

She gasped as she pulled away to look at Harry. "Summary?! Harry that's inhuman!"

"Hermione, as you shred your soul, you become less than human. It's not inhuman to put down rabid animals."

She looked at him in surprise at that summation. "We should drive on," she said after staring into his eyes for a while.

After a few miles she said, "Are you okay?"

"Of course."

"You just looked... I don't know, kind of morose."

"Morose?"

"Sad."

"Why two syllables when one will do?"

"Because I'm me?" she asked, smiling shyly.

He smiled back. "Yes you are."

"Are we going to live together after Hogwarts?" she asked nervously.

"Auror training is six on, two off." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Six days of training, two days down time. Our weekends won't synch up often but I'd really like to be able to wake up in a bed we share, even if it's empty of you on occasion."

She smiled. "So you'll be home every down time?"

"Maybe not," he thought after a while. "If I was, I'd try to get your help with homework and you'll have your own law stuff to deal with." She was going to Oxford for a juris doctorate. "I'll be home every down time that I don't have homework though."

She grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers. "Wash your hands, they reek of me."

"I love your scent."

"Slut."

"Slut?"

"Yes. But I like it," Hermione told him.

"Lick my fingers clean," he ordered her, smirking as she looked at him, shocked. But she did as told, sucking the first finger in, letting her teeth graze it lightly then she ran her tongue around it, making Harry groan at how intimate it was.

When she had finished with his hand, he was shifting to make himself more comfortable. "All the blood," he muttered.

"All the blood what?" she teased.

"All the blood in my body is in my crotch," he almost yelled.

She laughed and licked her lips, staring at his crotch.

When they parked outside the kibbutz, Harry waved to the young girls who looked up and waved at him. "Harry!" Hermione teased him. "Flirting in front of me?"

"Waving is flirting?" he asked.

"On their part, yes." She grabbed his hand, making sure the girls realized he was taken.

"Ar-are you jealous?" Harry realized.

"It took almost four years to get the man I wanted, not giving him up," she reminded him.

"Maybe we should mark each other so people know?" he teased.

"I could get a snitch tattoo on the small of my back," she teased back. "And you could have Hermione tattooed across your chest!"

"I was thinking more tribal scars of H&H or H+H."

She laughed. "I have enough scars already. And so do you."

"Wish I could do away with mine."

She squeezed his hand then they walked into the kibbutz's main office.

Instead of the lost daughter story, Hermione went with a different one. "Hi, I've been told this couple might be or have been here? I'm Sarah Millican, I'm an investigator for Morris, Morris, and Morrison."

"Why're you looking for them?" the woman asked them.

"Morrison is the executor of a will and this couple is the only living relative of a young boy. We're trying to find out if they're the proper couple to take him in or if he'll have to go elsewhere. We just want to observe them without them knowing about this," Hermione told her, smiling. "The young boy's had a rough time of it, we just want to make sure he ends up with good people."

The woman smiled. "That's so wonderful."

"His parents meant the world to my bosses. Best of friends. And the boy is so sweet."

"They're not here and haven't shown up, are you sure they're coming here?"

"No but we think they plan to. If you could call us? We'd be happy to join the kibbutz and help out as well so we can observe them that way."

"Wonderful. I'll call you as soon as they're settled in."

Hermione gave over her contact info and took out one of the copies of the pictures then they left.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"Food. Made by someone else. Somewhere romantic. You bought something nice, right?"

"Yeah."

They drove into the town and soon found themselves in a café that Harry thought cost way too much for such small portions.

"Well?" Hermione asked as they walked out afterwards.

"Too much for too little."

"You're just used to eating all you wanted at school."

"Not anymore, now I'm used to starving due to not being able to find food."

She sighed, remembering. "We're not living like that anymore. We're safe. The world is safe."

"Death Eaters and fire."

"It might not be," Hermione murmured.

He kissed her fingers. "May-"

He froze.

"Hermione, do you see that?"

"See wha—oh."

It was like the exterior of the Leaky Cauldron. An old, abandoned looking building in between a pair of high rises.

Hermione pulled him forwards and then they were in a small pub filled with wizards and witches who froze as soon as they recognized who had walked in.

Then they were mobbed as they all wanted to introduce themselves to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, two of the wizardly world's most beloved heroes.

"It's so wonderful to meet you two!"

"I'm Bella Maria-"

"I'm Darius Glo-"

Harry's hand was in a great deal of pain by the time they had finished shaking hands and being introduced to the people that had been in the pub and the hundred or so that soon appeared once word spread. Both had to assure a great many people that they weren't there hunting Death Eaters, that they were just on hols and had realized they were near the area.

Outside in the Perth version of Diagon Alley, Harry and Hermione spent a lot more time shaking hands and being introduced to people until finally everyone there had introduced themselves. Now they just had cameras aimed at them and children watching them, curiosity making their eyes bright and hero worship evident in the way they followed them as the two looked at the buildings, seeing how Australian wizards were different from back home.

They were sitting near a gelato and cappuccino cart, sharing a large affogato. "Well?" she asked.

"New favorite dessert."

"Thought you'd like it."

"It's more the fact I'm staring down your shirt and you're not wearing a bra."

She glared at him and did up the buttons of her blouse. "Deviant."

"And you love me for it."

"I'm so glad you're a lot less moody."

"Constant Vigilance."

And she laughed, long and delightfully. "He was a good man. Mad as a wet hen but a good man," she finally said.

"Let's do something insane," he thought aloud.

"What?"

"Get married. Right now."

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Harry!"

"Hermione!"

"I'm not ready."

"Neither am I. But we could get married and just wait to file the license until we are."

She smiled shyly at that. "That's kind of sweet. If we did do something like that I think I'd prefer to do it on a specific day though."

"Which day?" he asked.

Hermione just smiled and looked away.

"Which day?" he asked more insistently.

When they were done with their dessert, they got a list of various wizarding places in Australia then they went back out to their caravan. It was the only vehicle on the street that didn't have a ticket and Hermione grinned. "I kind of want a car when I'm at university."

"Okay. One like your dad or one like your mom?" She had a Jaguar and he drove an SUV or a BMW depending on his mood.

She shrugged. "Just a car. It doesn't matter what kind. I just want to live a bit muggle after all we've been through."

"That's something I've been thinking about. I thought I'd bring it up at the end of school."

"What?" she asked nervously.

"After Auror training. I think I want to live somewhere surrounded by muggles. Drive to get places. Shop in Tescos. Make love to you in a home with a television and a video game system, not a wizards wireless and bunches of photos that move."

She smiled. "Good. I like that idea. After the years we've had, a bit of a long term vacation is nice."

"Or, we could just travel. Live off what I have. Say fuck everything and just be us."

"I have plans," she reminded him.

"As long as they involve me."

She hugged him. "They all do. Most of them involve you tied to the bed and constantly erect so I can use you like you're a hunk of meat."

"Best. Plan. Ever."

Hermione glared at Harry as he pulled her into the hotel. It was a four star place. "Harry, we can't afford this."

"Yes we can. I want to sleep in a bed, take a shower, and wake up to you in a building for one night. Not in a caravan."

At the desk, Harry said, "I'd like your best room."

The man working the desk smiled. "Sir, our best room is two thousand a night. Perhaps one of our Northern suit-"

Harry took a roll of muggle money out of his jacket's inner pocket and flicked off the cost for the night.

"Of course sir. Any bags?"

"Just our backpacks. Tired of hostels and stuff."

Hermione was beet red as a woman showed them to the private elevator to the penthouse.

"Why are you carrying so much money?!"

He took her in his arms. "Because I'm fairly well off-" She laughed at that. Every year for Hogwarts, five thousand galleons were deposited into his account from his parents' trust for him but he still had yet to learn what had been left to him due to his issues at the bank "-I've never been able to splurge like this, and I wanted to make sure that, unlike last time, you didn't end up starving. Seeing your ribs was fairly unattractive."

She blushed. "It was as much my fault as yours. I didn't properly prepare. Dad had copies of so many guerrilla warfare and army manuals and I should have looked those over but didn't."

When he asked why he had them, she told him that her dad had been working on a novel about special forces officers and had gone through a bunch of weekend warrior classes over the years.

They awoke the next morning, Harry grinning at Hermione's expression. They had raided the minibar and drunk four splits of some very delicious fortified wine as well as feasting on Brazilian nuts and strawberries with chocolate tuxedos on them brought up by room service.

"Oh Merlin and Morgana, I never thought I'd have a hangover," she murmured.

He couldn't remember last night. "Did we?"

She shook her head then groaned at the pain. "No. We're both still virgins. But we did most of everything else."

"Good. I'd much prefer to remember being inside you."

She pulled herself out of bed and went to the bathroom. "This shower is glorious!" she stage-whispered a minute later.

When she came out she found a tray with a large breakfast of fresh fruit, coffee, hash browns, and rashers. Harry went to take his own shower while she began eating.

Harry was paying off what they owed for room service and their minibar bill and he asked, "What next 'Mi?"

"Until she calls there's nothing for us to do except sightsee."

The man working the counter took out a pamphlet. "These are a number of wonderful areas to visit. They're color coded. Blue are walking distance. Red are on the various public transit lines, and yellow are a fair distance."

Hermione thanked them and she said, "Ooh, a library!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright." He resisted the urge to glare at the man.

Outside, they tossed their backpacks into the caravan then continued on foot to the library.

With Hermione in her Utopia, Harry ended up finding a book on the history of Lotus cars. One of the families on Privet Drive had had one and he'd always found the small white car to be fascinatingly beautiful.

As he looked through the book, he reached out and scratched the nape of Hermione's neck. She shivered and looked at him, a smile on her lips and mischief in her eyes. "Don't stop," she whispered then went back to reading.

He wondered what she was wearing under her dress. He knew there was no bra. That was evident by how cool it was in the library and how far the back of the dress dipped.

He ran a finger down her spine slowly then brought his fingers back up and did it again and again until Hermione shivered and urgently whispered. "Stop!"

He raised an eyebrow and she sighed then leaned over to whisper "If you keep doing that I'm going to cum, you prat!"

He smirked and began again.

Hermione glared at him and twisted then put her legs on his lap so he was no longer able to tease her.

So glad to know about that spine, he thought. That'll be so useful at Hogwarts.

It was dinner time and Harry's stomach was rumbling when he was finally able to get her out of the library. They ate from a variety of street carts and had meat pie floaters, peach melba, and musk sticks.

Harry kissed the musk stick remnants off her face when they were done and she laughed as he licked her. "Deviant!"

Other tourists nearby laughed at them and both flushed.

Hermione's phone rang and she grabbed for it, shoving Harry onto the floor. "Ow!"

"Sorry love. Sarah Millican, Morris, Morris, and Morrison."

"Sarah, this is Jazmyn from the Kibbutz, they were here but only to reserve a space for a bit from now. They said they're off to do some volunteer work among the aboriginals, doing dental work."

"Oh, thank you. Did they say the name of the program they're working with?"

"Same one I do all my work with, AbKerr. Deborah Kerr started it."

Hermione took down the date they planned to return then told Harry what she'd learned.

She froze up as she thought about her parents then jumped. Her arm was burning and she looked down to see Harry's wand touching the skin. "What did you do?"

"You looked terrified and were just staring past my shoulder."

"Wha—what if they're happier than I've ever seen them?"

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Hermione, they're a childless couple. You're about to give them back their memories of having the most beautiful little girl in the world. Who's grown up to be incredibly stunning and powerful witch who's a hero. Who loves her parents enough to do something incredibly stupid to them."

"Heroine," she reminded him automatically, still petrified about what was to happen.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal."

She looked at him, hopeful for something.

"We'll go volunteer as well. We can be nurses or something. You'd look really good dressed like a nurse." "Deviant!" she reminded him. "And we can become friends with your parents and you can decide if they're happier without you." And then I'll bring them back, even if you think they should stay, he thought.

She shivered but nodded. "O-okay."


	5. Outback Revelations

Chapter 4: Outback Revelations

Hermione smiled at the volunteer coordinator. "Hi, I'm Sarah Millican. We wanted to do some volunteer work for a few weeks. I used to work in a dental office as a transcriber for my parents and my partner here has a few talents here and there."

She chuckled. "I'm Marina Meyers. We do have a mobile dental setup getting ready to go out. How're you at cooking?" she asked Harry.

"Chef level," Hermione told her. "He loves cooking," she half-lied. "Did all of it at home as a kid, loved it."

"You pass the food handling course tomorrow and you've both got a job once you demonstrate some transcribing."

Hermione sat down at the computer and twenty minutes later the file was properly transcribed.

"Perfect," Marina said. "Do you have a car or will you be traveling in one of our units?"

"We've got a caravan. Any specific supplies we should pick up?" Hermione asked.

Marina nodded and took out a printout then wrote a few more things on the back. "A few extra creature comforts are a good idea too. You should also make sure you have more than enough prophylactics."

They spent the next hour filling out paperwork and showing off their forged—but in the system thanks to the Ministry of Magic—visas and passports and other identification then they went off to pick up the items on the list.

"What are proph-whatever she said?" Harry asked Hermione as they were selecting dried foods.

She blushed. "Condoms and stuff like that."

"Oh." He grinned at her. "We probably should head back to the Witchfire Lane and pick up some stuff there. I thought I saw a place that advertised incredibly uncomfortable looking bits of leather and lace. We might need stuff like that."

She hit him. "Deviant!"

When they were in the checkout lane paying for their stuff she asked, "Did you really see a store like that?"

"No. But if you want to try stuff like that, I'm sure there are places we can find where people we—know, won't see."

She nodded. "M-maybe."

As they walked out of the grocery store he grinned at her. "So really slaggish lingerie is something you're interested in?"

"Shush you!"

As he opened the door of the caravan she softly said, "Yeah. I like how my favorite knickers make me feel much more feminine."

"I think you're incredibly feminine. And bossy. And smart."

She punched him in the arm. "Don't call me bossy!"

"I like you when you're bossy," he reminded her and kissed her.

"How did you get their names into the system?" he asked her as they were driving to office so Harry could take the food handling test.

"Tonks helped with that. The Ministry has contacts with the muggles and the muggles get a bit misty one morning and fix some data somewhere and all of a sudden some new muggles exist and some other ones disappear."

"Hermione, I'm shocked." She looked at him, a question in her eyes. "And so proud." That made her laugh nervously.

"I'm gonna make lunch. What do you want?"

"Roast beef on whole grain with sauerkraut and stone ground mustard."

"So you never want me to kiss you again."

She laughed. "Like you've ever let bad breath stop you."

"Because I am madly in lust with you and it's a temporary issue that my great love makes me overcome," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "What else is on the list?"

"The condom stuff, some more outback oriented clothes—but we can deal with that with my lovely girlfriend's incredible transfiguration skills, and first aid kit. I guess a muggle one as a disguise but filled with potions and stuff."

"Still have ours from the camping trip."

Harry sighed.

"Harry?"

"I was thinking about Ron."

She reached over and scratched his neck and he got why she had been so aroused when he did it to her. He shivered and moaned. "That feels so good!"

"Weird."

He groaned when she pulled away. "Why'd you stop?!"

"Most couples don't have the same erogenous zones."

"Okay. Point?"

"It's just strange," she thought aloud.

"What's an erogenous zone?"

"Areas that when touched cause sexual arousal."

"Oh. I need naked photos of you so I can chart where all yours are."

She blushed and punched him. "Deviant! Maybe if we find out the privacy spells on the Marauder's Map."

He grinned. "I am so happy to find out that my best friend who was significantly prudish and somewhat overbearing as a child has turned out to be a-" he wasn't sure of the word to use.

"Tart and interested in all aspects of human sexuality?"

"Yes!"

She grinned at him. "Yes, you're a very lucky wizard." She blushed. "And I am kinda interested in those leather and lacey bits you were discussing."

He grinned back at her. "We should probably space this out a bit. Don't want to go too fast and blow our own minds."

"I'll blow you later," she teased and he felt a delightful frisson go from his chest to his groin and she giggled when she saw erection tenting the trousers he wore.

After a while he remembered what she had said. "All aspects?"

She blushed. "Well a couple aspects I find disgusting but for the most part, yes."

"So, like..." He found he couldn't finish the thought.

She raised her eyebrows and he noticed she had sculpted them carefully once again. "Well?"

"Later."

She nodded. "How about this. You write down every fantasy you've ever had about sex, be it a dream that you found slightly uncomfortable to the fantasies you have when you would rub one out in the quidditch showers after a practice."

"Who told you about that?!"

She grinned. "I saw you."

He turned bright red. "You saw me?!"

"In fifth year, before you got banned. I went down to see what was taking so long and if you were going into Hogsmeade the next day and you were abusing the hell out of yourself." She sounded so happy when she said the next. "You were moaning my name! I was so ecstatic!"

He sighed and took off his glasses then rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I think I need some—what's that re-word?"

"Reciprocation?"

"Yeah, that one."

She giggled again. "If you were driving I might do so."

She parked just outside the hidden entrance to Witchfire Lane and she transfigured their appearances enough so they could go in without being recognized.

Hermione took their Australian dollars and fed them into the wizarding version of an ATM and galleons, sickles, and knuts soon began falling into a bag waiting under the machine. She tucked it into her purse and they headed to the apothecary first to pick up first aid supplies.

Hermione stopped to look at some robes and he was surprised. She didn't normally windowshop for things that weren't books, quills, parchment, or cat treats for Crookshanks. "What are Crookshanks favorite treats?" he asked her.

"Ooh, good idea." They ducked into the magical menagerie and she picked up his favorites, cream-and-sardine flavored mice.

"Those things are so disgusting," Harry muttered.

"He LOVES chasing them," she said cheerily.

"Sometimes I think you love that cat more than you love me."

"I love Crookshanks. I'm IN love with you," she reminded him and pulled him closer for a mostly chaste kiss.

"I'm in love with you too you crazy witch."

She patted his cheek then turned to pay the witch behind the counter.

Back outside she asked, "Do you need anything?"

"I should pick up a long term contraceptive potion," he decided.

"I guess doubling up would be a good idea," Hermione said thoughtfully. "if we're both on, we'd have to have sex five million times to have the chance to accidentally get pregnant."

"Sounds like a wonderful goal," he grinned and she kissed him.

They went back to the apothecary and picked up the potions then decided to have lunch in the lane.

Harry finished the test and waited as the proctor read it. "Congrats, you've passed. This will act as a temporary handler's card. Your official one will arrive here in a month or so."

Harry thanked the man then went out to find Hermione reading pamphlets.

Marina found them and smiled. "Come with me, I want you to meet the couple you'll be working with. They were on vacation here but decided to do some work for us to help extend their vacation fund."

Hermione and Harry nodded. They had thought it was all volunteer work but they were compensated for their time as well. Hermione would be making almost thirteen an hour while Harry was only making nine an hour though neither really worried about the compensation.

They had removed a few of the charms on their caravan so muggles could see it but they'd still not notice it was much larger on the inside than out.

"Interesting plates," Marina told them.

Harry looked at the plates on their vehicle. It said T4R D1S. "Why?" he asked.

"You're not a Doctor Who fan?"

Harry shrugged as Hermione laughed. "I am a bit. But it's just a coincidence."

When she walked away, Harry asked, "Doctor Who?"

"Yes." She giggled. "He travels around in a Police Box that's bigger on the inside than on the outside. It's called a TARDIS: Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"Why a police box?"

"We'll watch some of the shows to explain it. He's like a wizard from space."

"Okay."

"I hate them."

He didn't have to ask who. Whenever some aspect of pop culture he didn't know came up, he knew exactly who she hated.

And then they were standing in front of Wendell and Monica Wilkins being introduced as Harry Potter and Sarah Millican.

Hermione was having a very difficult time not hugging her parents as Harry shook her parents' hands.

"Harry here will be the campman. Cooking and overseeing lines and sign-ins and the like. Sarah will do your transcriptions and other paperwork, she used to work in her family's practice back in London during summer breaks.

"These are Doctors Wendell and Monica Wilkins. They'll be doing emergency dental work, fillings, and the like."

Hermione shook hands with them and smiled nervously. "Sorry, I'm not usually so shy."

They assured her it was fine and invited Harry and Sarah to join them for dinner that evening.

Harry and Hermione sat across from her oblivious parents, Hermione smiling as her father expounded on the virtues of the wine they were having with their dinner.

"How long have you two been together?" Monica asked.

"Kind of since we were eleven," Harry said.

"But officially, only a month or so," Hermione told them. "I wanted to finish my schooling before I started getting all relationshipy. Sadly, last year our boarding school was damaged in a fire so we're going back this year to finish our education there."

"That's both wonderful and terrible. How come you didn't just go to another school to finish?" Wendell asked.

"We ended up doing a bit of traveling," Harry said. "Our headmaster died the year before and he requested I finish a project he had started."

"Really?" Monica asked.

Hermione nodded. "It was fairly important. And he was a wonderful man. A devious chessmaster of a man but wonderful."

They laughed as the next course arrived.

The conversation turned to the main course and the beautiful presentation. It looked like a bird of paradise blossom and was substantially larger than their last meal at a fine dining restaurant.

Hermione parked the caravan behind the mobile dental truck. Harry pointed his first wand at Hermione. "What are you doing?!" she hissed.

He spoke the word for the cheering charm.

"Oh. Yes, that's a good idea," she said, smiling at him. "Thank you my love."

He kissed her cheek. "It'll make it easier on you. We should just tell them now though. And call me that ALL. THE. TIME!"

She nodded. "I know. But they volunteered for work. It would be wrong to take them home before it's all done."

He sighed and nodded. "At least it'll be done before my birthday. That way I can spend it with you somewhere special to us."

She smiled wider. "Naked as the day we were born in the Room of Requirement?" she teased.

"I was thinking exactly that."

The Wilkinses came up to them and said "Good morning!" in stereo.

"Morning," Hermione replied. "When is our guide supposed to arrive?" Their guide would be driving the supply truck as well and had a crew to help them setup their tents and the surgery.

"Supposed to be here already. Cute caravan," Monica said. "It's very, very pink."

"I loved the movie Priscilla," Hermione said. "My mom used it as a primer for explaining LGBT stuff even though I knew a couple gay guys already by the time it premiered."

"Priscilla?" Harry asked.

"We'll watch it when we get home sweetie. He's horribly popular culture deprived."

The Wilkinses both laughed.

Their guide arrived and introduced himself and his crew then soon the four vehicles were on the road heading towards their first area.

Hermione stretched and Harry stared at her breasts as they were jutting towards him in such a wonderful way. She realized what he was doing and rolled her eyes. "Deviant."

"I was just admiring the woman I love."

She smiled. "Are we done setting up the tents?"

Harry nodded. "I'm gonna start lunch." They would be starting the dental work the next day so for now lunch would be hot instead of sandwiches and chips like it would be the rest of the week.

She slapped his arm for the leer as he walked away but did some leering of her own at the way the jeans he wore caressed his backside.

"He's very handsome," Monica said and Hermione colored at her mother ogling her boyfriend. "And very, very fit," she added as Harry took his shirt off to wipe off the sweat from working all morning. "How did he get that scar?"

"When his parents died. He doesn't like discussing it. He remembers it even though he was only a year old."

"Oh god, that's horrible," Monica gasped softly.

Hermione nodded then grinned as Monica asked, "Why do you both carry around mismatched drumsticks?"

They had seen their wands earlier that morning when Harry and Hermione had left their caravan to get cleaned up in the showers they had set up the evening before.

"They're part of a game at our school," she decided on, hoping the woman wouldn't ask for the rules. "Habit now."

She lucked out. Her father came out and kissed his wife's temple. "Morning dear, Sarah. Where's Harry?"

"Starting lunch."

"Excellent I'm starving."

They went into the office and Hermione settled in to start on the paperwork while her parents checked the drugs in the cabinet once more.

When they and the crew set down for lunch, everyone complimented Harry on the delicious meal. Monica almost begged to know the recipe since it was obvious it wasn't exactly the same as the recipe that had been supplied—all their meals were prescheduled so as to not waste food—and Harry grinned. "Can't, it's a kind of magic." He winked at Hermione who snickered. She wondered if he had called for Kreacher to help. Harry was a great cook but she wouldn't put it past him to cheat with magic.

"I love that song," Wendell said.

"What song?" Harry asked and Hermione laughed. "See? Pop culture deprived. I'll add that to the list, sweetie." She took out her little notepad and pen and added it to her list.

He sighed. "I'm afraid I'm going to spend my three years at university with you making sure every free moment of time is just full of pop culture so I'm so much less useless."

"What are you two going for?"

"I'm going for my Juris Doctorate," Hermione said. "And Harry's going for a degree in Law Enforcement."

"Good companion degrees," Monica said. "We met on a ski trip. He broke his ankle falling on me from the ski lift."

Hermione chuckled. She had left their origin stories mostly the same. She knew what was coming next.

"I went to see him in the hospital the next day. I asked him if it hurt. He looked like he was going to curse me out when I finished the pickup line."

Wendell finished it. " 'When you fell from Heaven?' "

Harry and Hermione both laughed. "And that line _worked_?" Harry asked.

"Incredibly well," Wendell said, grinning. "How did you two meet?"

"On the train to school," Hermione told them. "At first I didn't really like him and his best friend. Then I heard him tell off his friend for badmouthing me one day after class. And the friendship started a little later." She left out the bathroom incident.

"And you were eleven?" Monica confirmed. Hermione nodded. "That's so cute! I bet you two looked adorable together as ickle first years at school. Do you have pictures?"

"Not with us."

Hermione sighed as she watched her parents working, chatting with the aboriginals, learning as much as they could about the culture.

_They love this life,_ she thought. _It's not fair to them._

Finally they were done for the day and they joined the crew and Harry for dinner, chicken stir-fry and pineapple upside down cake for dinner.

After the meal, they were invited to watch the retellings of stories about the rainbow serpent.

Their guide translated for them and Hermione took notes for the whole story.

Harry watched her do so, smiling.

When it was over, they said goodnight to the others then Harry and Hermione went to their caravan. As she undressed to put on her nightie, he murmured, "This is my favorite part of the day."

"My favorite part is when you get undressed. So get undressed git!"

Harry laughed and undressed, casting scourgify on himself since he didn't feel like showering.

They were lying in bed, trading kisses and half-listening to the news on the television when Hermione asked, "Remember when we were discussing sex?"

"We discuss sex a lot," he replied, his ears tinging pink. "Which time?"

"When we were discussing aspects of human sexuality."

"Oh, the leather bits of lingerie."

She giggled. "Yes."

"What about it?"

"I want you to do something for me."

"Anything, you know that."

"I want you to write down every sexual fantasy you've ever had like I asked before. I have a notebook for you for it. I don't care if it's about you and another woman or me, I just want you to write it all down."

"Anything but _that_!"

She looked over his shoulder to glare at him.

His face went beet red. "Why?" he whispered.

"Because I want to know. Please? I'll do mine as well. Please?!"

She turned over to look him in the face easier and kissed his chin, annoyed by the stubble though she thought it made him look very much the hero he was. "I have this list of all the things I want to try to see if I enjoy them sexually but I also want to make at least some of your greatest fantasies come true."

He shivered. "Hermione, my naughtiest fantasies all revolve around you," he lied.

"Sweet liar. We both know that no one only dreams of one person. I'm madly in love with you but my first sexual dream was still about that git Gilderoy Lockhart."

Harry gagged. "And I thought you had taste."

She hit him on the chest. "You know dreams are only barely controllable! Please?"

He sighed. "Fine."

She grinned and turned back to watch the news when she heard Wildfire.

When she turned off the television he asked softly, "All my fantasies?"

"All."

Harry was sitting on a rock, pen in hand as he wrote in the notebook.

"I didn't take you for the journal type," Monica said as she walked up with two mugs of coffee.

Harry slammed the book shut and sat on it, bright red. "I'm not. I'm the 'my girlfriend sweet-talks me into writing something embarrassing' type."

She handed Harry the second coffee mug.

"You two finish inventorying your resupply?" Harry asked then took a sip.

"Wendell's finishing up. So love letter?"

"That would be much less embarrassing."

Monica grinned. "Erotica?"

He flushed and shook his head. "No. I can't tell you. It's too embarrassing."

She laughed. "Tomorrow's our last day at this location then we'll be half done."

He nodded. "I'll go get started on dinner."

Hermione watched her mother and father as they danced in the moonlight. She felt arms encompass her and smiled as she looked back at Harry.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

"Yes."

They moved off and danced slowly, using the sounds of the ocean as their music cues.

They stared into each other's eyes until a crack sounded and both turned to the noise, wands in hand.

When they saw it was one of the aborigines, Hermione slid her wand up her sleeve while Harry flicked his so it was hidden by his forearm. "Sorry," the man said. "Looking for my son's dog. Please continue dancing."

Hermione grinned. "Can we help you find the dog?"

"No thanks. Little shit drives me insane. Stupid as a rock."

Harry laughed as the man walked off.

"Let's continue this dance in the caravan," Hermione whispered.

As soon as they lay down, Hermione pulled him close and kissed him softly. "Sorry, I just realized how tired I am." She rolled over and pulled his arm around her, sighing happily as he moved it up to caress her breast. "Don't lavish attention on just the one," she whispered.

"Shhh," he murmured. "Go to sleep love."

"Have you been working on the journal?"

He nodded then realized she couldn't see that. "Yes," he muttered into her hair.

"How many so far?"

"You're going to hate me when you read some of them."

"I'll never hate you."

Wendell and Harry finished setting up the surgery tent with the help of the crew then Harry went off to make lunch.

Wendel went and found his wife and Hermione in the office, the two doing paperwork at the laptops. He leaned over and kissed his wife on the temple then asked, "Harry's started lunch, you two almost finished?"

Hermione snickered as her father was harangued by his wife for not helping with the paperwork.

"You're doing wonderfully, Sarah," Wendell said once Monica stopped cursing him.

She said thank you then turned back to transcribing the notes from the last surgery.

Hermione ducked her head and grasped her wand for a moment, recasting the cheering charm.

When she was done she walked out and found Monica sitting on the stoop of their vehicle, holding Crookshanks. He jumped from the woman's lap and ran to Hermione.

She scooped up the white cat and Monica said, "Wow. He's usually so standoffish."

"Maybe he remembers me from another life," Hermione said, glad she'd just refreshed her cheering charm. She felt like crying on the inside.

Hermione whispered into his head, "I'm so glad you're okay Crookshanks. Glad you're taking care of them too.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Crookshanks," Monica replied. "Dunno where I came up with that name but it fits him."

Hermione handed him back and Monica shut him up inside the vehicle as Hermione went to find Harry.

He was stirring the pot of stew that had been simmering most of the morning when she came in. He held out a spoon and she took a sip then shivered. "Merlin that's good!"

Harry's helper in the kitchen, one of the crew, took the rolls out of the oven and said, "Tea's done too. I'll go ring the bell then?"

Harry nodded and Hermione accepted the bowl of stew he ladled up for her. As he poured himself another bowl she got three of the rolls for themselves then took their lunch out to the dining area.

She watched him carry the stew in a chafing dish out to the serving area then he brought out the rolls and the carafe of tea before he did one last look at the serving area then joined her at the table.

Everyone else lined up to serve themselves then joined them at the table.

"You two ever play Poker?" Wendell asked.

Harry looked up from his food—he hadn't eaten breakfast and had been paying attention to his meal—and asked, "Me? I've played a variant but never for money."

"Monica and I were thinking about playing tomorrow night and thought you might want to join us. Penny ante."

"Penny ante?"

"It means the chips are worth one pence, five pence, and ten pence," Hermione told him. "And playing would be fun. I'll get him up to speed."

"It'll be five, ten, and twenty though," said Monica. "Since they don't have pennies here. Where are you two from?"

"I lived in the City of London," Hermione told them. "Harry lived in Surrey."

"I'm never returning though."

Wendell wanted to ask why Harry seemed so deprived of a typical childhood but decided not to, it was fairly obvious due to the classes on seeing child abuse that had been a part of dental schooling though he admitted to himself he wanted to know what had happened to the young man. He liked the two young people and thought it was adorable how the young woman was as much a teacher to the young man as she was his lover.

When they were done eating Harry went to clean up the cooking area then went out to eat his dessert and found a palm cockatoo watching him intently. "Are you spying on me?" he asked the bird.

The bird rolled its eyes then held out its leg. Harry took the rolled up parchment. "Thank you. Want some fruit?" He held out the bit of orange he had been eating and the bird took it then flew away and settled in a tree to eat the fruit. He wondered who had found him. Only a few people were able to get past the untrackable charm professor Flitwick had cast on them before they left.

Then he saw it was a missive from the Australian Ministry of Magic. A request for an interview for a position in their Ministry. He wrote on it with the pen he kept in his pocket. Thank you but no. I'm returning to school then for Auror training.

The parrot let him tie on the note then it flew off.

He sighed. Someone at the ministry knew way too much about breaking charms. He hoped it was still viable.

Harry looked at the pot then at his cards. He had all the same suit, two through five and the seven of diamonds, and he was sure that was good but Hermione teaching him the game had been interrupted by snogging and he wasn't sure now. He decided to risk it. "Call?"

Hermione nodded.

Wendell flipped his cards. Two pair. Monica flipped hers, three of a kind. She smirked at her husband. Hermione flipped hers and smirked with her straight.

Then her face fell as Harry revealed his cards and looked to her for confirmation.

"Spanked her again," Monica laughed and Harry grinned then pulled the pot to himself.

"It's not like these winnings won't be spent on you love."

Hermione smiled at that and took the cards so she could shuffle and deal while Harry stacked his chips then ate a crisp from the bowl between him and Hermione.

Monica looked at her own chips and saw hers and Harry's were about the same while Wendell was down to about two dollars in chips and Sarah had maybe four dollars. They had all started with six dollars worth of chips.

It was another three hands before Wendell was busted out by Sarah then she got busted out by Harry who pretended to cower before her flashing brown eyes. "Beginner's luck," Sarah muttered to the amusement of all at the table.

Monica was down to five dollars in chips when Wendell looked at his watch. "It's already eleven. We should probably get to bed. I'll cash out."

He was counting out Harry's winnings—$20.85—from the money then handed his wife the rest.

They all said good night and finished off their glasses of wine before Hermione grabbed harry's hand and pulled him towards the caravan.

Inside, the money spilled on the floor as she pushed him towards the bed. "Angry I won?"

"I'm thinking you cheated," she muttered each word between kisses.

"We played a lot of poker in the dorm. Mostly for candy."

"You lied!" she gasped, pulling back.

"I bluffed," he replied proudly.

Hermione giggled and pulled her clothes off. "I'm showering then we're going to bed. You're an arse."

"Probably because I keep chewing on yours and you are what you eat."

She flushed and hit him then went to their shower.

Harry was sitting on top of their caravan writing in his fantasy journal and hoping he wasn't as red as he thought he was when he heard a scream.

He turned and saw a wall of fire.

"HERMIONE!" he screamed.

She ran out as he yelled her parents' names and she saw it. It wasn't just fire. It was magical fire. "Harry!"

When he parents came out he pulled his wand and hit them both with petrifying charms. "Get them in the caravan," he ordered Hermione. "Get out of here!"

He helped her load her parents and Crookshanks—who swiped at her without his claws out, babbling at him to come with them.

"Go! I have to save everyone else!"

She hesitated, looking at the wildness in his eyes but did as told, getting in the driver's seat and driving away, trying to ignore the screams of the aborigines.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment then began twirling the Elder Wand above him, spinning it, concentrating on the flames, remembering the whirlwind of fire Dumbledore had done. And then the flames were thousands of feet above the ground, swirling, allowing everyone to escape. He was breaking the secrecy act. He didn't care.

The fire compacted until it was just above where he was. He aimed his other wand at four chickens and soon four people that looked a lot like himself, hermione, and her parents were looking at him dumbfounded. The chicken minds couldn't deal with the new sensations and shut down. Which was perfect for him.

He used the Elder Wand to call the flames down and felt the heat scorch his hair before he disapparated away.

The vehicles left behind exploded in gouts of flame as the dental camp was destroyed.

Witches and wizards began to appear and the first steps began to fix the memories of those involved.

One of the investigators found a note burned into the ground, the sand now cheap glass. _Sorry, had to save everyone. Four of the bodies are chickens transfigured. Likely the fire was done by a Death Eater, contact British MoM Aurors. -H. Potter (Hogwarts Student)_

The investigator laughed and took a photo of the note then destroyed it. Everyone knew who Harry was, the qualifier hadn't been needed.

Hermione gasped as Harry appeared on the road in front of her. She slammed on the brakes. Once she had the vehicle stopped, she ran to him and found he was covered with burns. She got him back into the caravan and was glad they had went for a wizard's medikit and not a muggle one. Within a half hour he was well enough she could give him some enervating potion to wake him.

"I saved everyone," Harry murmured.

"You're an idiot and I love you," she whispered.

He fell back to sleep even with the potion coursing through his veins.

Hermione sat beside him, holding her knees with her arms, watching him rest, occasionally checking her parents. Harry's petrificus totalus had been strong. She figured they'd be stone for another day easily.

She awoke and found a note where Harry had been lying.

_Monica and Wendell are officially dead. There's no reason not to bring back my love's parents. Went for a walk. Thanks for saving me._

She smiled and looked out to see him walking her way carrying a couple bags of food and a tray of coffees levitating in front of him. She sighed. There was no one around but it was still a foolish risk.

She took a coffee and he said, "Yours is a peppermint latte so if that's pumpkin it's mine. Never realized how much I missed pumpkin juice until now."

She smiled and took a sip. "Thank you."

He set them down and turned to her parents.

Harry cast Finite Incantatem and they awoke, screaming then stopped. "Wha? How-how did? Where are we?"

"A hundred or so miles towards Perth from where we were," Harry said.

"What did? How did you do that?" Wendell asked quietly.

"Magic."

Hermione was shivering, scared.

"But-"

"Magic is very real," Harry said softly. "We just usually hide away from people who can't do it because of that."

"What happened?" Monica whispered.

"Someone sent a wall of fire at us. I saved your life. Your daughter's been looking for you for a while."

"We don't have a daugh—"

Crookshanks sunk his claws into the man's leg.

"You do," Hermione whispered. "She took away your memories. To save your lives. She made you run away, hide from a war. I took away your memories," she admitted.

She took the collar off Crookshanks and broke the two gems on it.

Her parents eyes flashed and they were still.

"Hermione, what's goi-" Emma Granger started to ask then stopped. Their new memories were being integrated into their old ones and they were coming to the realization they had been the greatest actors in the world for nearly a year.

Hermione!" Daniel Granger said angrily. "How could you do-"

Harry held up his hand. "Sir, please. I have something to show you. I know you're angry. I was very angry with her when she told me what she'd done. But it was the right thing."

He reached underneath his shirt and took off the pouch around it then opened it, pulling out Albus Dumbledore's pensieve. The elderly wizard had left it to him in a second hidden will that Minerva had done along with a number of small devices, many the ones Harry had broken in a fit of anger. Harry had chuckled at that since they came with the admonition he might be less likely to break them if they were his own with directions on how to use them to track his eventual children using them.

The pensieve was already filled with memories. One specific memory was setup so that Harry could show her parents why she had done what she did.

"Just look into this, let your nose touch the liquid. Once we join you, the memories begin."

They looked at him with annoyance but did as requested when Hermione whispered "Please," the sadness evident in her eyes and voice.

Her parents looked around in shock as they stood in a village, watching it snow frozen in time.

Then Hermione and Harry were there.

"What is this?" Daniel asked.

"The night my parents died."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"Stories have to begin at the beginning," he reminded her.

But before it could begin, Harry spoke softly. "Tom Marvolo riddle was born in 1926. He grew up in an orphanage after his witch mother was abandoned by her muggle husband and she died in childbirth. He was hated by the other children and he used his abilities to torment them back. Going to Hogwarts brought him to a world where he was free of hatred. But he didn't realize what he really needed was something else. He clutched that hatred close to his soul."

Harry sighed. "He learned of a spell at Hogwarts and his ambition to become immortal was born. Throughout the next few years at Hogwarts he built up his retinue?" Hermione nodded. "Retinue of followers. He called them Death Eaters. At first they were mostly a political group. And the purebloods adored this new group.

"As the years went by as a student he learned everything he needed to know to cast the horcrux spell. He cast the first on a diary from school he gained for recognition for his penmanship. Many years later, he returned there to try and get a job. Dumbledore turned him down. But he stole some items and made more horcruxes. Tom was a magpie of sorts.

"One night, Dumbledore was interviewing a potential professor. He was about to say no when she gave a true prophecy. That Voldemort would be thwarted by one who was born in July to parents who had thwarted him thrice.

"Severus Snape overheard this. He had been a Death Eater then for a number of years, even though he was a half-blood himself."

Harry ignored the unspoken question on Daniel's face. "He told his master the prophecy. Voldemort sent Death Eaters to find one of the children that matched the prophecy and went to kill the other himself. Me."

The memory began.

They saw the Death Eaters appear. Then they heard Severus Snape plead for Lily's life. Voldemort stunned the Death Eater and forced him to watch as they were transported into a different dream. This time they were inside and they saw his mother pleading for her son's life. Then her death. Voldemort attempted to kill the boy. It didn't work. Voldemort's soul was ripped from his body and the magical construct disappeared.

Baby Harry, his face bloody from the freshly etched scar, cried as he shook his mother.

Albus Dumbledore appeared, the anger on his face frightening to behold when he found his friends dead, the Death Eater stunned in front of him.

They saw the old man interrogate Snape. Then Snape's tears. His pleas. His promise to do anything Dumbledore wanted. Anything to atone for being the cause of the woman he loved's death.

"He loved my mother. Madly. Desperately. And falsely." Her parents looked at him, questioning that last bit. He ignored it. Hermione could tell them how his 'love' for her should have overcome his hatred for his father. "She turned him away because of things he had said and she had come to love my father. He didn't know I was one of the prophesied ones until Voldemort brought him here as an honor for bring him the information."

Baby Harry was picked up out of the ruins by Hagrid and handed over to Dumbledore who thought as he held the boy. He handed the boy back to Hagrid and gave the half-giant his orders. The man burst into tears but did as ordered.

The memory faded into the next one.

Their first meeting on the train.

Then their walking out of their Wingardium Leviosa class.

"No wonder she has no friends!" Ron said and they saw Harry hit his friend as the girl rushed by, a quiet sob barely heard.

"I liked her," Harry said. "Once she explained it, I got it right."

It looked like young Hermione might have slowed but continued on.

The memory shifted to the feast and young Harry looked around. He seemed to be missing something.

He turned to another young girl and asked, "Have you seen Hermione?"

"She's crying in the dungeon bathroom."

Before Harry could say anything else, Quirrel ran in and alerted them to the troll before passing out.

As they were streaming out, Harry grabbed Ron's sleeve and pulled him towards the dungeon stairs. "What're you doing?" Ron asked.

"Hermione's in the dungeon. We're gonna go get her cuz it's our fault."

Ron sighed and followed.

The memory shifted to Harry leaping on the troll, Hermione scared, and Ron asking what to do then Hermione telling him to use Wingardium. The troll's club slammed into the troll's head and it went down and there was a choked laugh from Hermione's parents as Harry complained about the troll boogers on his wand.

Hermione hugged Harry and Ron then the professors appeared and Hermione told her lie.

The memory shifted to their looking at Fluffy, asleep, a magical harp playing next to them. This memory was frozen as well.

"As the year went by, we discovered a number of things," Harry told them. "Soon we realized that Dumbledore had been tricked away from the school and someone was attempting to steal something Dumbledore was hiding for a friend and using as a trap for an enemy."

The memory began and they watched as they fell through the trap door then landed in the plant. Her mother chuckled at their daughter's attitude when she slipped through it safely then they watched as the trio traveled on, overcoming the various obstacles until Harry and Hermione were alone at the logic puzzle.

One of them had a loud indrawn breath as Hermione kissed his cheek then she went off to do as he had requested while he drank the potion and continued on.

They watched his fight with Quirrell then they were there for Dumbledore's conversation with Harry and his face at eating the earwax flavored bean.

The memory shifted again, this time to second year before school when they were at the bookstore and Harry was being introduced to her parents and Harry asking nervously when Hermione's birthday was and Emma Granger's smile as she told him it was September 19th.

"Shite, that wasn't supposed to be in this," Harry muttered and Hermione hugged him as her parents looked back at Harry, amused.

The many Chamber of Secrets incidents played out and her parents gasped at the cat Hermione and the petrified Hermione then Hermione was blushing as she watched her younger self hug Harry tightly as she thanked Ron almost absentmindedly over Harry's shoulder. There was restrained laughter as the younger Harry told Hermione he couldn't breathe, looking slightly panicked at the physical contact.

The memories shifted to their third year, watching those events play out as they discerned the secret of the escaped Sirius Black. They watched their daughter, terrified of heights, ride a fantastical beast to help rescue a man she had thought her friend would murder in cold blood hours earlier.

The fourth year's memories delighted and terrified the older Grangers as they watched Harry ask their daughter to a dance then saw her deep underwater, a lure for him to save her.

They watched in awe as he overcame the maze then realized Harry was carrying another student's body. They watched as Hermione helped Dumbledore pull Harry away and listened as he screamed Voldemort was back. Then it shifted to the memories of the two students arriving in the graveyard and Cedric's death. They saw Harry's blood stolen to resurrect the Dark Lord.

Then it showed Harry and Hermione on the train together. "I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend," Harry whispered.

The younger Hermione looked pale. "You're not going to?" she asked, pain evident in her voice.

"He's back. He'd use you to get to me."

"He'd kill me anyway. I'm a mudblood," she said bitterly. "And your friend. That makes me and Ron just as much a target."

"Please," Harry whispered, holding her hand. "Please understand."

She left the compartment.

They saw Harry reading a letter later that summer.

_I understand. I'll wait as long as it takes. I didn't plan to date at Hogwarts as it is. I'll always be there for you!_

_With All My Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry the memory cried.

Hermione hugged Harry tighter and kissed him softly as they watched the memory wipe away tears. "I'm glad I waited."

During the fifth year's memories they watched Harry, Hermione and Ron rebel against dictatorial authority. They saw Harry be tortured by Umbridge. They watched Hermione soothe the injury and plead with him to tell McGonagall. When he refused, they were surprised to see their daughter accept Harry's request not to tell herself.

Then they saw the battle of the Ministry Six. They saw Voldemort's possession of Harry and his battling off the Dark Lord.

They saw Cornelius Fudge disgraced. They saw Harry's elation at Umbridge's dismissal. They saw the kiss between their daughter and Harry on the train home.

In the sixth year's memories they saw the two begin to distance from each other due to the potion's book even after Harry's reply to Dumbledore that he was in love with Hermione. They saw the date between the two at the slug club, allegedly just as friends but friends didn't kiss like that when they were alone in a deserted classroom.

They saw Harry take the luck potion and get Slughorn to give up the information Harry needed.

The Grangers watched in shock as Harry fed his mentor the potion, urging him on. They saw the dead reanimated and Dumbledore destroying them all in a maelstrom of fire.

They saw Dumbledore die at the hands of Snape. They saw Harry raging, casting curses at the professor.

They saw so many things that they were too shocked to cry.

The funeral. Harry pushing Hermione away again. Her ignoring him, promising to be there for him, reminding him she's of age and the war is just as much hers.

The two argue. Hermione stopped him with a slap and a kiss and the memory went white then jumped to him accepting hers and Ron's help.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

Harry blushed. "The memory was edited."

"Edit—oh," she said and Daniel glared at Harry who quelled. Hermione glared back at her father who was quelled himself.

"Nothing happened, I just didn't think you'd want to see us kissing," Harry insisted.

The memory of Hermione telling Harry what she had done to her parents came next. Harry's annoyance of that betrayal heartened Emma.

They watched as the three friends traveled. They watched them run from their enemies. They watched them live in the cold, scrounging to survive, too proud to steal except from gardens.

Then they saw Ron leave. They saw the two dance. They saw them kiss again then pull away, Harry reminding himself more than her he had to fight.

They saw them go to Godric's Hollow. They saw Hermione destroy Harry's wand by accident.

They watched Ron return. They saw the sword revealed.

They saw their betrayal by Luna's father to save her life.

They saw Hermione figure out the Deathly Hallows.

They watched them captured and tortured.

They watched them learn about the Elder Wand. Harry gripped it tightly.

They saw the betrayal by Griphook.

They were delighted when they heard Remus ask Harry and Hermione to be the godparents to his son.

They watched in shock as they infiltrate the bank. Harry whispered into Hermione's hair, "Sexy cat burglar."

They saw them learn the man they admired most was a potential Dark Lord until his sister died with Dumbledore unknowing if he caused her death or not.

They saw them destroy another horcrux.

They watched they Battle of Hogwarts begin, their daughter's beloved home-away-from-home in flames.

They saw Harry watch Snape die. "So Voldemort will control the Elder Wand," Harry told them.

They saw Snape's memories. They heard the ultimatum.

They saw it in his face. Harry knew he had to die and went off to do so, accepting his fate but stopping to tell Neville to destroy the snake, the last horcrux. Because with Harry dead and the snake dead, anyone could then kill Riddle.

And they watched Harry die. And Hermione almost collapsed as she held onto Harry as tightly as she could.

They watched Dumbledore reveal the last of his secrets to Harry in an antiseptic version of King's Cross. They watched Harry make the choice.

Harry lay in the forest. Narcissa Malfoy approached: they watched her lie to her Dark Lord that the boy was dead.

They watched him be tortured.

They watched him gathered up by his friend and carried to the castle.

They watched the battle rejoined.

They watched Harry save Neville's life so he could kill the snake. The last horcrux was gone.

They watched Harry reveal himself to cast another protective charm to save Hermione's life from an attack by Voldemort.

They watched Harry try to get Voldemort to feel the remorse he needed to feel to save his soul. Harry revealed that he was the true master of the wand, not Snape because Dumbledore arranged his own death to save Malfoy's soul. Voldemort cast the killing curse as Harry cast Expelliarmus.

The spells hit each other and the killing curse was reversed. The Elder Wand would not destroy the wizard who mastered it. The wand flew to Harry's hand as the Dark Lord was destroyed utterly.

They watched Harry and Hermione kiss, softly, then Harry told her he would never leave her alone again.

"There's more," Harry said. "But that's enough for now."

They were yanked out of the memory. "If you want to hate someone," Harry told them. "Hate me. This war happened because Tom Riddle couldn't love. Don't throw away her love for you."

Emma Granger pulled both of the teenagers into her arms as she cried, burying her face in Harry's shoulder. Hermione did the same to the other shoulder and Daniel, somewhat self-consciously, hugged the three. "You're still grounded, Hermione," he told his daughter.

She cry-laughed into her boyfriend's arms.

"This really is an amazing caravan," Emma said as she sipped the refreshed coffee. They had been in the memories for hours. It was now dark outside.

Crookshanks was back to his original color and curled up in Hermione's lap as Harry answered the occasional question while Hermione answered the rest.

"Why were you able to come back from the dead?"

"I mastered Death. I understood the truth," Harry answered softly. "There are other things worse than death."

He left the caravan and sat down on the ground, leaning against the grill, half-listening to Hermione talking to her parents.

He was awoken by Daniel's voice. "Harry?"

"Umm, yeah," Harry whispered standing up and touching his wand to his temple.

"We've made a decision. Hermione wants us to spend some time together here in Australia before we go back home."

"I understand, I need to Apparate back soon."

"No, Harry, all of us."

"Oh," he said softly, glad it was dark so the man couldn't see Harry smile.

"I don't blame you for what she did. She's the one to blame for it. But I also accept what she did. She's still in trouble. I'm thinking we're gonna redecorate her room in yellow." Hermione hated the color since it made her look washed out and jaundiced at the same time. "But we want you to stay for the rest of the summer and come for Christmas as well."

"Umm, okay."

Daniel hesitated then hugged the younger man. "Thank you for protecting her when I couldn't!"

"She saved my life just as many times as I saved hers."

"But you also saved mine and Emma's lives too. Multiple times. There's no way I can repay you."

"Say yes to me marrying Hermione?"

"You have to live with us while she's at Oxford then!"

Harry laughed and asked, "Can you let me go now?"

Daniel chuckled. "When are you proposing?"

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came out of the dark. She found her boyfriend and father standing in front of the caravan.

"Hmm?"

"Mum wants to go. We're hungry."

Harry nodded.

Whey they arrived in Perth it was a few minutes past six AM. As they were getting out of the caravan an owl dropped a package in front of them. "Not again."

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked.

"Australian Ministry."

Harry opened it and saw it was the report of what had happened and a copy of the letter to his own Ministry requesting information on escaped Death Eaters after the war.

Harry shrunk it and shoved it into the pouch around his neck.

They had breakfast at an outdoor café and Daniel asked, "What are you two wearing? Your clothes are disgusting."

Harry looked down at the shirt he wore. It was one of the thrift items, an ugly plaid shirt.

"We had to replace our clothes. Hermione had a few things at home she could replace her stuff with but all mine was lost during the last fight."

"We're going shopping then," Emma said. "The boys can shop together then we'll split off then I'll take Harry for some shopping."

"Why?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Because I want to ask you some questions too."

Harry went slightly pale.

"Harry, you faced a Dark Lord and you're afraid of me?" she whispered, grinning at him.

"Mum! He's still a teenage boy about to be interrogated by his girlfriend's parents. Of course he's terrified. Harry, you'll be fine."

"I don't really need clothes," he tried. "These are fine until the school year starts then we'll be back in uniform."

"The school will be repaired in time?"

Hermione grinned. "of course it will be."

Her parents both laughed, realizing how dumb of a question that was when someone could use magic.

"We're still buying you clothes. You'll need them at Christmas and after."

"You're still accepted at Oxford?" Emma asked her daughter.

Hermione nodded. "The change of year was accepted. There's a contact at the university that fixed it for me."

"What do you plan to do Harry?"

"Auror training. Same length of time. But I'm not sure if I'll really become an Auror. I've been debating walking away from magic for a few years and just live muggle. Or as much as I can live muggle. Magic is too wonderful to give up but the people that see me as a messiah. . . ."

Hermione took Harry's hand. "I'll be happy to live muggle. As long as I'm with you."

Her mother sighed at that and Harry flushed.

"What are you going to do after you get your degree moppet?"

"Work for the ministry, working towards equality for all magical creatures."

"Proud of you," Daniel said to his daughter. "But you need to get a part time job to pay for your books. That's your punishment. Taking away your school fund."

Hermione pouted but nodded. "Can I work for your service like I did during summers?"

"What happened to our practice?" Emma asked, worried. They had spent 25 years building it.

"Mona and Emmett took over. They think you're taking care of grandma."

Emma nodded. The two dentists were their employees and Hermione's grandparents were all dead. "Are you going to get in trouble for messing with people's minds?"

"She should," Harry said. "But I think I might have enough influence to get her some leniency."

Daniel handed Harry a shirt. "Try this on. Hermione said your best colors are green, black, red, and gold."

When Harry came, Daniel nodded and gathered more of the same shirt in Harry's colors.

By the end of the two hours, Harry's clothes were in a bag that Harry shrunk down where no one could see then he put it in his pouch.

"Useful that," Daniel said.

"Your daughter made them. Very useful."

"Was she right when she said you're the most powerful wizard alive?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Dumbledore seemed to think so. He said I was a close third behind Voldemort and Voldemort was a distant second behind himself. So I probably can't rip through the anti-apparition wards at Hogwarts like he could but. . . ." he shrugged again.

They met up with the women at the food court and Emma dragged Harry off after he got a fortifying kiss from Hermione.

She ended up asking him various questions mostly pertaining to their relationship then asked the one Harry had been dreading the most. "Are you two sexually active?"

Harry's face was darker than crimson. It was eggplant. "Y-yes ma'am. But we're also both still virgins."

She laughed and patted his cheek. "You're both old enough to make that choice. And we'll give you some money so you two can redecorate her room for two. Now c'mon, you need undergarments." His face went darker and Emma was afraid she might have killed her daughter's young man via embarrassment.

She chose a number of tight boxers in various colors for him then held up a thong. "How about this?" and began laughing at his once more crimson face and sputtering.

They got him socks and a couple pairs of shoes and he changed then they they met back up with Hermione and her father. She was no longer in the tee and jeans she had been wearing. Now she had on a little makeup, a black denim skirt with pink pinstripes, a tiny tee that showed off her navel, and a pair of high heeled sandals with her hair up.

Her sandals made her two inches taller than Harry but they hobbled her steps enough he had to walk a bit slower for her.

"You look so amazing," he whispered into her ear.

Emma beamed at them as Hermione kissed Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands held her by her waist.

Daniel rolled his eyes and looked away.

They settled in for lunch at another café on the ground floor of the mall and Hermione pointed, "Daddy, look, they have that book you wanted to read for sale."

He looked and excused himself to get it.

"Harry said he's fine with you two living with us while you're at uni and training."

"Oh. Okay," Hermione said, blushing.

"Finally someone else is embarrassed," Harry sighed.

"You should've seen his face when I asked if you two were active. Now what did he mean by active but virgins?"

Hermione lowered her head and muttered, "We do things but no penetration yet."

"Have you both been tested?" she asked.

"We're both clean," she told her mother. "And we're using two kinds of protection. I'd use muggle too but I prefer not to add any more hormones into my body it doesn't really need. And I think I'm allergic to condoms?"

Emma nodded thoughtfully. "You are." Technically she was allergic to the polymer used by most companies. "You could use sheepskin ones. How's it work?"

Hermione explained the contraceptive potions they both used until her father returned then Emma asked, "So, we had you fairly late, when can we expect grandchildren?!"

Harry decided to get them back. "I guess we can start right now. I'll just cast a notice-me-not charm."

Daniel glared and laughed as Hermione flushed and Emma chuckled.

Hermione smacked Harry. "Deviant!"

"I was kind of hoping to spend the rest of the summer starting on the refurbishment of Grimmauld place," Harry admitted.

"We can spend all next summer on it," Hermione told him. "Then we start school and training mid-September. This summer we'll spend all our days next to the pool. We deserve R&R."

"Yes you do," Emma said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Hermione was coming out of the shower—they were staying in a gorgeous two bedroom suite at her parents' insistence—when she saw Harry tap his wand to his head again. This time she saw the light of a spell come out of it. Her wand came up and she snapped "Accio Elder Wand!"

Harry's wand ripped out of his hand and she cast "Accio Harry's wand." His first wand rocketed towards her as well.

"Harry, what are you doing?!"

"Nothi-"

"Harry," she whispered as her parents came out of their room at her yell. "What spell did you just cast on yourself?"

"A cheering charm," he admitted.

"How many times a day are you doing it?"

"Three, maybe four," he said.

She didn't believe him. "Harry?"

He hung his head. "Every three or four hours. I do an overpowered one before I go to bed."

"Harry! You can't mess with your brain like that with magic! This is just as bad as what I did to my parents!"

She grabbed him by the wrist and transfigured her towel into a sweaterdress. "I'm taking him to Madame Pomfrey."

"Cou—could we come?" her father asked. "The wards to stop muggles are down, aren't they?"

Hermione hesitated then nodded and held out her hand.

And then they were in Madame Pomfrey's hospital ward at Hogwarts and Hermione was calling Poppy by her given name.

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sinistra ran in, their wands up then relaxed when they saw who it was. "Miss Granger, Mr Potter. What has happened?"

Hermione whispered what happened into Professor McGonagall's ear and she looked disapprovingly at Harry. "I'm very disappointed in you Harry. You should know better."

"Hermione needed me able to help her with her hunt for her parents. I was too shutdown without the charm," he muttered.

"I'm going to go get Crookshanks and our stuff and take it home," Hermione said. "How much longer will the anti-apparition and anti-muggle wards be down?"

"Another week," McGonagall said. "Mr and Mrs Granger, please, allow me to welcome you to Hogwarts. If you would like I can call for Hagrid to show you around while Madame Pomfrey examines Harry."

"Would you like one of us to stay, Harry?" Emma asked.

He shook his head. "Go on. You'll like Hagrid. Tell him I said hello. And that he doesn't need to make me anything. Try to get that last bit across." They smiled slightly. Hagrid's lack of cooking skills was well known from Hermione's letters.

Once they were all out of the room save Harry she ordered him to get into pajamas and explain why he was there. Harry filled her in and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Foolish child! Miss Granger left your wands. Do you promise to not touch them or shall I lock them up?"

"I won't touch them," he promised. "Unless I need to defend myself."

She nodded. "You've been through so much over the years. I'm bringing in my friend. She's a healer at St Mungo's. Specializes in this kind of thing."

He looked up and she expounded. "Idiot children who emotionally stunt themselves by mucking up their brain chemistry long term via magic."

He couldn't help but chuckle.

She sat down next to him and patted his hand. "And all else you've gone through. Harry, this might take a long time to sort out. Keeping you here is for the best. You're starting up again this year, right?"

He nodded. "I'll be here for seventh year, yeah."

"Good. Harry." He looked up and she leaned down to kiss his temple. "Thank you." She didn't need to tell him why she was thanking him.

He nodded and she told him drink the potion she was about to bring in.

Hermione reappeared in the hospital ward and saw Harry asleep. She went to ask Poppy what was to happen.

"We'll get him off the charms of course. There'll be a detoxification of sorts. Once that's done he'll start speaking with my friend. She's a healer at St. Mungo's. Deals with the mind."

"A therapist?"

"Yes. She's a muggle trained psychiatrist as well. Studied with Freud. She's not Freudian though," she assured Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "How long?"

"A couple days for detox. The therapy will take all year though if not longer. We'll disguise it as rehab. For a magical injury during the battle."

Hermione nodded and went back out after assuring the nurse her own injuries weren't bothering her. She debated finding her parents or staying with Harry.

"He'll be asleep for hours. Go to your parents."

She nodded and borrowed the Marauder's Map from the pouch around Harry's neck. She kissed his cheek. "I love you. You're an idiot. I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she whispered and touched the map with her wand.

Hermione debated taking Harry's wands then decided to take the Elder Wand and left him his original wand. She didn't like how the Elder wand made her feel so she transfigured a box for it and put it in her beaded pouch.

She saw her parents were down by the beasts and she transfigured a pair of boots from some hospital shoes and went down to join them.

Hagrid hugged her then set her down. "'Ow's 'Arry?"

"Sleeping," she told him. "Oh, you're showing them Nifflers?"

He nodded. "Didn't want them 'urt with the good stuff since they canna defend themselves or see the really good stuff."

Hermione smiled and Hagrid continued the tour, showing them around the grounds before taking them into the castle proper and leading them up to the Gryffindor common room to show it off.

Late that evening Hermione apparated her parents to their home. "I'm gonna go back."

They nodded. "We'll send you and Harry a care package," Emma told her daughter. "What's his favorite cake?"

"He likes pumpkin frosting on chocolate cake. He also likes lavender filling but don't tell him I told you that?"

Emma smiled. "Alright."

"I'm really sorry!" Hermione disapparated away.

Harry was half-asleep when he felt something on his bed. He opened an eye and saw Hermione's bare hip where her top was too short to cover the expanse of skin between skirt and shirt. He looked up then back at the skin and planted a kiss on it, making Hermione jump. "You're awake?" she whispered, turning around and sliding off the bed.

"I am. I was just dozing. What're you doing?"

"Writing a letter to my parents." She set it aside and moved to the chair next to his bed. It gave her an eye-to-eye view of Harry as he lay there.

He smiled at her somewhat sadly and she took his hand. "What did she say?"

"I'm gonna be here for a couple weeks while she monitors my brain chemistry and then I can go but I have to return every day for monitoring and. . . ."

"And?" Hermione asked.

He whispered it, afraid she would leave him. "Therapy sessions."

"Good. I've been wanting to suggest those since your godfather died but I was afraid you'd be mad."

"You really think I'm crazy?" he asked, getting angry.

"I don't think you're crazy, you git," she growled at him. "I think you've been through nearly two decades of trauma and you need someone to speak to. Someone neutral who's been trained to deal with all that. And now you're getting it. I had a therapist as a kid. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Why'd you have one?" he asked, curiosity overwhelming his anger at the moment.

"Appearance issues," she murmured. And lack of friends, she didn't add.

"Oh." He could understand that. She had been cute as an eleven year old but her wild hair and her large teeth hadn't been very attractive to others—but she had been beautiful to him because she was his friend—and her preference for books had not been conducive to muggle friendships. Magic to deal with her teeth, potions for her hair, and ten minutes of makeup in the morning had helped as well for her own self-image. "You're the most wonderful vision to wake up to in the morning."

She smiled and patted his hand. "Because you love me. And I love you. Go back to bed, mum wants to send you a care package so the sooner you sleep, the sooner it gets here."

He yawned as he said, "Time doesn't work like that." She was rubbing off on him.

Hermione chuckled and went back to writing the letter.

She finished it and went to send it off once she made sure he was actually asleep. While the magic the owls were imbued with would usually have one show up at a student's home when their muggle parents wanted to send them a letter she didn't want to wait. And she'd been working on this letter off an on for over a year though Harry's pensieve had told her parents more of the story than she planned.

She told the owl about the package her parents planned as she put the letter on then fed it one of the treats kept in the owlery. It nipped her finger then flew off.

As she was walking back, Professor McGonagall caught her. "Miss Granger, I was just coming to see if you were in the hospital ward. I wanted to ask you and Mister Potter to be our head students."

"Of course!" Hermione tried not to squeal. The professor tried not to laugh at the young woman's expression.

"Excellent, does Mister Potter wish to continue with his Auror oriented classes?"

Hermione nodded but decided not to mention Harry's plans past Auror training. He might change his mind.

She nodded. "And any changes you wish?"

"No more time-turners?"

"It'll be another two years before they can finish one. Then they'd go back three years and make the second. And then there'd be four. And it's just a geometric progression then."

Hermione smiled. "Then I'll do the same classes. Shame, we could—I could have really used that time turner."

McGonagall stopped herself from smirking at what that slip of the tongue might've meant. "Yes I'm sure. Very well. Perhaps you might wish to continue the Defense Association as well? We could arrange for a proper room with the same DADA oriented enchantments on it."

Hermione nodded. "I'm not sure if Harry will be willing. He'll worry that people will just want to ask him about his part in the war. But I'll discuss it with him when he wakes up."

McGonagall nodded. "Of course."

She turned to walk away then turned back. "Perhaps you should write about what you two did during the war, Miss Granger. It might help you both and then people would have no reason to ask should you decide it needs published. Of course leaving out the immortality components."

Hermione watched the woman go. She had journals full of information about her friendship and life with Harry Potter. Maybe, she thought as she walked back to the hospital ward.

She sat back down by Harry and watched him sleep.

Madame Pomfrey's friend was not what Harry expected. She was old, of course, but she smiled all the time and wore very bright colors and wore a hairstick with a stuffed pygmy owl.

"Well at least you still have your sense of humor," she said as she pulled the hairstick out. Her bun remained in place.

"What?" Harry asked nervously.

"You were trying not to laugh at that." She tossed it aside. "Silly little test. I'm Doctor Peony Potter. No relation. At least I don't think."

Harry nodded. "Doubtful."

"I know a bit of your life and sissy gave me your medical records so let's start at the beginning. Tell me about your childhood."

Harry hesitated and she recognized it. "Harry, everything you tell me doesn't go beyond us. My records can only be seen by me."

He hesitated then started with his earliest memory.

Peony bit her lip to stop herself from gasping at learning he remembered his mother's death at such a young age.

Hermione walked into the hospital ward and found Harry sitting up eating lunch. "I'm sorry I'm late!"

"You're late?" he asked.

"I promised I'd be here for breakfast."

"No you didn't."

"I didn't?"

"No, you said you'd be here for lunch if you could but I should start without you no matter what."

"Oh."

"What's got you so frazzled?" he asked as he ate the zucchini bread and cream cheese sandwich.

"Working for my parents again, not being able to use magic, and not having enough money to buy all the books I want."

"Just go get money from my vault. And we'll share books this year."

"But-"

He held up his hand. "Hermione, go. Get. Money. And also get us some owls. We're going to need them."

"How much money?" she gave in.

"As much as you want. Clean it out if you want. I don't care about money."

She sighed. "You should. Not as in it's the end-all but enough so that you are careful with it."

"That vault is my personal one 'Mi. My family vaults are still bursting with galleons and magic items I presume. That gold was for me for school and anything I needed. And I need you to go get our school supplies," he teased her.

She leaned over to kiss him. "What kind of owls? A snowy one like Hedwig?"

He shook his head. "No, never again. Hedwig was unique."

She nodded. "Okay. And a new broom?"

"Umm. I don't know. I guess. I don't know if I want to play this year."

"Harry, you love to fly. Playing quidditch would probably be good for you. But ask your doctor okay?"

He nodded then looked around. "Show me your boobs."

Hermione flushed. "Harry!"

He grinned as she looked around then lifted up her shirt and sweater. "Happy?"

"Incredibly. I love you."

"I love you too you deviant."

"Pretty bra. I thought you were only wearing pink from now on."

"They're all dirty."

"So go buy new ones. Really naughty stuff," he whispered, making her blush. "Please?!" he pleaded.

"I will. But you have to help me pick it out," she conceded.

He grinned at that and nodded excitedly.

She kissed him again then left the ward, still blushing.

"You'll need my key."

She turned back and took the key he held out to her.

As she walked down the stairs of the castle, she transfigured herself and her hair so few would recognize her.

When she arrived at the bank she hesitated. The last time she had been year she had been robbing it. What if its wards recognized her?

She stepped in but nothing happened.

Hermione walked to one of the goblins and said, "I need to make a withdrawal from Harry Potter's vault."

"Which vault?" he asked.

She held up the key. "His personal one I guess?"

"He has two personal vaults, miss. His school vault and now that he's of age his trust vault."

"His school vault. He's going back this year since he missed out on schooling last year."

The goblin nodded and called for another. Not Griphook though. Hermione was glad of that. His betrayal made her want to kill the runt.

After the long trip to the vault, Hermione stepped in and hesitated, unsure how much to take. Harry had usually had about a hundred galleons to spend on trips to Hogsmeade and for presents the previous years. She decided to follow the same amount and shoveled seven hundred galleons into the bag. Enough for half their books—she found herself excited at the idea of sharing her books for the first time in her life, some new robes—and maybe some tight dragonleather trousers she mused, the owls he wanted and a downpayment on a broom if he wanted one after all.

She blushed as she thought about changing the cost of half the books into pounds so she could buy lingerie with Harry helping her shop for it.

She left the bank and went to shop. Hermione found him some new robes with a deep green lining that reminded her of his eyes and almost ordered him the dragonleather trousers but chickened out. Instead she got him the regular uniform with the silk ties instead of cotton ones then went back out to get the supplies he needed as well.

She tried to fight back a giggle as she shopped for quills for him. While they had been in Australia they'd found a wonderful use for the feathers from the emus the aborigines raised. Harry was incredibly ticklish and watching him giggle aroused her beyond belief.

Once she had all his supplies she went to the magical menagerie to get treats again for Crookshanks then went to the owl emporium and studied the owls.

Eventually she found a pair of silver and black owls that were just full grown. She looked at their breed: greater sooty owls from Australia. "Wanna come home with me?" she asked them softly. "Harry Potter and I need new owls."

The owls hooted softly at her question and tried to nibble on her fingers when she reached up to pet them through the cage. "I guess you're the ones then."

She carried their cages to the front and smiled as the woman asked if she needed the extended care and feeding book. "Yes." Hermione always needed new books.

As she walked out carrying the two owls—she didn't like the idea of transfiguring the two animals—she saw a pair of young witches walk past her, both visibly pregnant and one pushing a stroller.

Hermione watched them walk by and felt a pang in her gut. _Oh god, please tell me that wasn't my biological clock,_ she thought. Then she grinned when she heard the baby in the stroller coo at the toy owl hanging above it. "Shit," she muttered aloud. _I'm not career-ready to start having children_, she reminded herself.

She took the owls out through the Leaky Cauldron into London and used the phone booth outside the pub to call for a cab.

When she got home her mum was outside watering her roses. "You took a ca—oh, I see."

The driver helped her carry the birds to the front step and Emma paid the man. "Thank you ma'am."

"Pretty birds," Emma said when they got inside. "Why two?"

"Harry said two. I just need to give them the charm that lets them see through Harry's Imperturbable charm."

"Imperturbable?"

"So owls can't find him except those properly charmed."

"But that means calm."

"Owls trying to find Harry without it are very, very angry. They'll attack anyone who tries to send them to Harry. School owls, a few Ministry owls, and the Weasleys owls are the only ones that can reach him for now. We just want to be left alone."

Emma hugged her daughter. "I'm glad you're alive to be left alone."

Hermione packed his stuff into his new trunk—she thought his old trunk might have too many memories so she had picked out a commemorative Gryffindor one—then realized it had a slot for a 5"x7" inch photo on the trunk like. She looked through the various snapshots she had until she found one where she was showing cleavage and put it in the slot.

Hermione left the trunk at the end of her bed after writing his name on it.

When she walked back out she saw her mother and father in the kitchen laughing about something as they worked on the care package and made dinner. She hesitated then asked, "What's so funny?"

"I found this old photo of you when I was cleaning out my desk. I'm ordering a new one."

She took the photo and barely resisted the urge to tear it up. She was five in the photo and running away from her grandfather wearing a clown mask. She shuddered. Clowns and heights, she hated both.

"So guess who I had in my chair for an emergency extraction?" her father asked. Emma was taking a few extra days off before returning to their practice but Daniel had been back the next day.

"Who?" Emma asked. "Daniel Craig?!" she said hopefully.

"Monica Bellucci. I mentioned Harry and she recognized the name. Her cousin is a witch!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Daniel nodded. "She goes to that french school. Beauxbaron."

"-Baton," Hermione corrected automatically. "Did you get her autograph?"

"Yes. And she told me I should auction the tooth off for charity as she signed a certificate of authenticity."

Hermione laughed. "That's nice of her."

"She's coming in tomorrow again so I can start fitting her for an implant. Come meet her. I think she'd really like Harry's autograph for her niece but I didn't want to promise it."

Hermione hesitated then nodded. "Alright. He'll probably be unhappy though. He hates being famous."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"He's famous because his parents were murdered," Emma hissed at her husband. "Didn't you pay attention to your daughter ever?"

He looked properly chastised.

Daniel hugged his little girl then turned back to the care package they were working on. "Does he need a watch?"

"It's tradition to give a wizard a watch on his seventeenth birthday," Hermione admitted. "The Weasleys gave him one but he usually keeps it in his pocket. I already bought him a really, really nice pocket watch for his birthday last year but didn't give it to him then because of the watch. It was Molly's brother's and was more sentimental than mine"

"What's tradition for a witch?" Emma asked, vaguely annoyed Hermione hadn't let them know so they could do it.

"There isn't one."

"Uggh," Daniel muttered. "So patriarchal."

"Well, there kinda is one," Hermione said. "It's for the witch to receive her dowry on her seventeenth birthday. Since they were usually engaged if not married."

Both of her parents rolled their eyes. Then Emma said, "Though you two do seem to be pretty much engaged."

Hermione flushed and turned away huffing. She heard her parents laughing at her as she went to her room.

There was a loud crack and Kreacher appeared in her room. "Kreacher? What are you doing here?"

"Master Harry needs his mistress!"

He disappeared before she could ask.

Hermione told her parents she was leaving then disapparated away. The front gates of the school allowed her access and as she rushed up to the castle she wondered what had happened to the orphans who had been staying there.

"Harry?" Hermione called out softly as she entered the hospital ward.

She found him asleep, murmuring her name. She sat down next to him and whispered, "I'm here."

He calmed and Hermione smiled, glad the house-elf had come to get her.

She was awoken later and found it dark outside. Madame Pomfrey was standing at the end of the bed. "Have you eaten?"

"No. I left as my parents were making dinner."

"Children," she muttered and went to get a house-elf to bring Hermione a meal.

Hermione thanked the house-elf who started to cry at the thanks before disappearing.

As Hermione ate she watched harry sleep, resisting the urge to smear the blueberry cobbler on Harry's chest so she could lick it off. She couldn't resist her other urge though and lifted up his sheet so she could get a peek at his 'wand.' She grinned when she saw he was still using the depilation charm even if intercourse was very unlikely. She patted it through the sheet and whispered, "Soon sweetie."

Done with her meal she stacked the plates then went to see what the Daily Prophet had been writing lately.

"Hermione?"

She put down the paper and smiled at Harry. "Hey."

"You're supposed to be with your parents."

"Kreacher told me you needed me."

He smiled softly. "I always need you. But they need you more right now. Go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I got the owls. Two Greater Sooty Owls. Black as night with silvery markings and red eyes. Very striking looking." She put his money pouch down beside him and he rolled his eyes. "Keep it with you. You might need to buy more stuff."

"Okay. When can you come back to London? We need to go shopping?"

"Huh? What fo—oh!" She smiled as he blushed. "Madame Pomfrey said maybe before my birthday."

"Good, I want you in my bed for your birthday," she whispered then kissed him goodbye, grinning at his very evident erection he shifted to hide.

"Evil witch," she heard him mutter.

When Hermione got home she found her father in the sitting room watching television. "How's Harry?"

"It was just a nightmare but Kreacher knows when he wants things and since he wanted me, he told me."

"Creature?"

"Kreacher, Harry's house-elf. He and Dobby led the House-elves of Hogwarts into battle."

"Oh yes, those things."

"Thi-"

"I mean I didn't know what they were until now. Is Kreacher the one that broke his arm?"

"That was Dobby. Dobby died in the battle. He's buried just outside Hogwarts in the graveyard there. Between Snape's mausoleum and Lucius's pauper's plot." Lucius had been buried face-down and his casket ritually defiled Hermione had heard. All the dead Death Eaters had received pauper's plots, no matter their worth in life.

He patted the couch next to him and she sat down to see he was watching his favorite newscaster and one of his patients, Kate Silverton. "I thought she did morning shows?"

"She's doing this for six months," he told her as he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

After a few minutes Hermione told him she was going to bed and he nodded, still intent on the woman's cheekbones, thinking about her second premolar and how it looked like a heart.

Hermione sat at her normal seat in her father's office and scowled. She didn't like working there anymore. It took too much time away from studying and Harry.

She smiled at the little girl who came in with her father. "Hello Emma," Hermione said. "I heard you got the role!"

Emma nodded excitedly. "I did. I'm so excited, it's a seven book series. I thought you went to a boarding school in Scotland. I haven't seen you here forever."

"I do. But school's out for summer. I'm going back for my last year this September. Then i'm going to Oxford for a law degree."

"Awesome," the little girl replied.

The girl's father checked her in then she went to read a child's mag while Hermione prepared the paperwork then brought it out to her father.

Harry nodded as Dr Potter stood and headed towards the floo in Madame Pomfrey's office then turned when he saw movement. Professor McGonagall and Hermione were walking in. "Can I use the Prefect's Bathroom? I'm tired of using the shower here."

"Yes. The password for this year will be Equatorial Pixies."

The professor continued on to speak with Poppy while Hermione grinned at Harry. "Need help getting there?"

"I'll also need help scrubbing my back and front."

She grinned.

When they got to the bathroom she started getting undressed quickly as he shed his robe and pajama pants.

They slid into the tub once it was filled and Hermione sat on his lap once he was settled on the seat underwater.

"What did you talk about today?"

"Sixth year."

"Oh."

"Oh?" he asked.

"I'm just surprised. You've been seeing her for a while, I thought you'd be past the hunt by now."

"I like to take my time, you know that."

She giggled.

"I love when you do that."

"What else do you talk about?"

"Patient-Doctor confidentiality," he reminded her.

"I was there for all of it," she reminded him.

"Still."

"Fine. Be a meanie," she replied then slid off his lap and swam across the bathtub. "I really should make use of this room more often."

"Come make use of me."

She laughed as he pulled himself up so he was out of the water and Hermione swam back and ended up between his legs savoring a pre-lunch snack.

"Remember when we discussed marriage?" Hermione asked him as they ate in the dining hall alone. Today was a good day for Harry. He was having cyclical bipolar episodes where one day he was normal then the next day he'd be very depressed about the war.

"Which time? When Molly was trying to get us married off or some other time?"

"When we were talking about marrying but not filing the paperwork until we were ready."

"Oh yeah."

"Do you want to?" she asked softly.

He almost dropped the forkful of mushrooms, bangers and mash he had in hand. "You want to?"

"Kind of. I thought maybe, early September 1st we could give our vows in my backyard with my parents, the Weasleys, and maybe Professor McGonagall in attendance. Then sign the contract when we finish at university/Auror training."

"Why would we wait to sign?" he wondered, confused.

"Well, I thought maybe getting married after only three months would be too soon?" she admitted.

"You're acting like a girl," he said, surprised and she glared at him.

"You know I'm a girl!"

"I mean you're not acting like Hermione, the decisive, strong woman I know."

She glared at him. "Marry me. September 1st."

"Yes."

She grinned happily. "I still expect a ring even if I'm the one who proposed!"

"Well now you know what your christmas gift is then!"

"We could exchange wedding bands on Christmas morning as well," she proposed.

"So, are we ever going to have sex before we get married?" he murmured.

She giggled as she blushed. "No. This way I can wear a white dress."

He pouted. "Wow. I didn't think you'd care about a white wedding."

"I don't. My dad does though."

When they were done with lunch they kissed goodbye and Hermione dashed down to Hogsmeade so she could apparate home.

Emma fixed herself a sandwich then jumped when she heard the crack she still couldn't get used to. As useful as apparating seemed her own experience with it when Harry was taken back to Hogwarts had left her nauseous for almost two days.

"Hermione?"

She came into the kitchen with a beatific smile. "He said yes!"

"he said yes to what?"

"Harry. I asked him to marry me!"

"You proposed?" Emma asked, smiling.

"Yes."

"That's wonderful. When?"

"September 1st."

"The day you two go back to school?"

Hermione nodded. "I thought we could have a small ceremony in the backyard at nine in the morning then go to the station from there."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. "It's not much of a wedding."

"It's enough. But Harry and I can always have something bigger after we're done at university and Auror training."

"Can Harry come here for dinner tonight or tomorrow? We have some planning to do."

"He's coming here tomorrow. And our fireplace is gonna be hooked up to the floo network."

"Do you people ever travel normally?" Emma teased Hermione.

"There's the knight bus but it's not very normal. It's a triple decker and has beds or lounge chairs in it dependent upon time of day. And they're not bolted down."

She laughed and hugged her daughter. "Buy a car!"

"Harry said he wants a Lotus Elise."

"How many kids do you two want?"

Hermione shrugged. "I know he wants a family. I'd kind of like two or three. Being an only child was lonely."

Emma hugged her. "I'm sorry Harmonica. We both wanted more."

"I know mum. I just hope I'm not a carrier."

"It's an expensive test but we'll pay for it."

Hermione shook her head. "I'll find out if I am when I have a child. And there's always adoption. Though letting the Potter line die out seems kind of irresponsible."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

Hermione sat down with her mother and told her about Harry's family line and how its name died out before.

"You can really trace his family back to the third century?" Emma asked.

"Earlier actually but not fully reliable. Sadly, Petunia and Dudley Dursley are Harry's only blood relatives."

"Then maybe you should get pregnant as soon as possible," Emma teased. "Give him those blood relatives. I want to see a little girl with your tamed curls and his hair color and eyes. Nine months from now!"

"Mum!"

"What?"

"I need to finish school."

Emma kissed her daughter's forehead then went to clean her mug. "Going back to the practice. We should be home in time for dinner but if not I'll call. Order whatever you want for us."

Hermione nodded and went to her room to read.

She was lying on her bed debating stripping off her jeans to get herself off when the phone rang. She went to see who it was and saw it was the practice. "Mum?"

"What's this about you getting married?!" her father inquired forcefully.

"I-" She took a deep breath. "I asked Harry to marry me. He said yes!"

"Why didn't he ask you?!"

"He did before. We weren't ready. We are now."

He growled something about chainsaws and princesses and hung up the phone. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her room. She smiled for a moment thinking about the possibility of having a wedding bigger than any muggle princess's then wiped the idea from her mind. Small or large she just wanted Harry forever.

As she lay down wondering what she should do for dinner there was a tap at her window. She saw a fairly annoyed looking Little Owl.

Minerva McGonagall heard a tapping at her window and looked to see there was a grumpy looking Little Owl.

Both women opened the windows at the same time. Both owls flapped in and delivered Howlers. Both women blanched.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I AM UNABLE TO INVITE HARRY JAMES POTTER TO COME VISIT HIS GODSON?! A GODSON HE HAS ONLY SEEN ONCE SO FAR?!"

The letters exploded.

Hermione rubbed her ears and stared at the heap of ash the letter had left behind. "Oh god Tonks is going to kill us!" she whispered.

Minerva groaned. She hadn't received a howler she actually deserved in decades. But she deserved this one. Tonks's Owl should've had the imperturbable charm cast on it. She turned to floo the woman immediately.

Hermione took out a sheet of parchment.

_Tonks,_

_I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! The Ministry and Flitwick gave us a privacy charm so we would be free of owls and stuff while traveling but YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ON THE LIST! It's my fault you're not on it. Harry would have added you first. _

_Harry's currently at Hogwarts in the hospital ward. He's NOT sick. He's recuperating from everything he's gone through BUT I KNOW he would love to see Teddy. We discussed him often while we were looking for my parents. Please, please forgive me._

_Eternally sorrowful,_

_Hermione Granger_

_PS: I asked Harry to marry me September 1__st__. He said yes. We would LOVE for you to join us. It's going to be small, just a quick I Do/I Do then off to Hogwarts for the next year. Eventually maybe a big wedding will happen but we don't need it, we just need each other._

She folded it up and sent it off with one of their new owls and decided to get them some foot bands of white gold so they could tell them apart.

Hermione cast the Imperturbable charm on the second owl then addressed a letter to Harry and sent it off.

Harry awoke to a set of small fingers holding his nose and a shock of vividly green hair over a pair of green eyes much like his looking at him. "Teddy?"

The baby giggled as he tried to tear off Harry's nose.

"Wotcher, Harry."

"Hey Tonks. What brings you by?"

"I tried to send you letters four times this summer. The owls freaked out every time."

"Oh Merlin, Tonks, I'm so sorry: we got privacy charmed!" he told her as he picked up the boy who giggled again. "Teddy, you're so big!"

Tonks leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek then said, "Why're you here?"

He hesitated then whispered, quite ashamed, "Screwed up my brain using cheering charms on myself five-six times a day."

"Cor you're an idiot."

He rolled his eyes and asked, "You back to work as an Auror?"

"Still on bereavement and maternity."

She adjusted her bra and he looked away, embarrassed. "What're you doing?"

"I haven't breastfed yet. My milk danglers are too full," she said teasingly.

"You're going to blow his mind," Hermione said as she walked in. "Tonks, again, I am so sorry."

"It's fine." She hugged the younger woman. "And I would love to be there. What time?"

"Probably nine or so so we can get to the train in time."

They turned back to see Harry whispering to Teddy. "-and that's why you can't trust women."

"Harry!" Hermione said.

He grinned at her and Tonks. "See? They can't take jokes. So only prank other guys. I have lots of stuff your dad did, I'll teach you all about them when you're ready to Maraud through Hogwarts."

"Harry!" both women said angrily.

Harry smirked then laughed as Teddy kissed Harry's cheek and shifted his hair so it was the same as Harry's.

"Tonks?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your-"

"My real face?" she asked.

"No. Well I am curious about that." "So am I," said Hermione. "No, I was wondering if you knew who was gonna be the new DADA professor."

"Oh. No clue. Maybe some day I'll show you."

When his therapist came, Tonks and Teddy made their goodbyes and Hermione went to take a walk on the grounds.

She was lying on a bench watching the clouds when Harry stood over her and looked down at her. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"Analyzing weather patterns."

"Are you serious?!"

She laughed and shook her head. "No. I was actually hoping I'd see a cloud that looked like you."

"Are we going shopping?"

"For what?"

"For tiny bits of lingerie that I'm going to spend all day fantasizing about taking off you when I know you're wearing them. And a very loud toy for Teddy."

"Fred probably has an interesting item or two," Hermione mused then realized what she had said. "wait, no, their stuff is a terrib-"

"-ly awesome idea," Harry finished. "Spell me."

She cast transfiguration charms on each of them to disguise themselves then they walked to the gates. As they approached they opened for the two. Once they were outside the anti-apparition wards the two disappeared.

Emma screamed and turned. "Stop doing that!"

Hermione laughed as Harry stammered an apology.

"it's okay Harry. Did you like the cake?" she asked hopefully.

"It was incredible. How'd you know I liked lavender flavored icing though?" he asked, looking at Hermione.

His girlfriend shrugged as she smirked. "I'm sure it was just a lucky guess."

Harry went to Hermione's room to change into muggle clothing and Emma murmured, "How come those pecs are so defined?!"

"Mum!"

"What? Just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't appreciate a nice chest."

"It's mine!"

"I didn't get jealous when you were five and told me you were gonna marry daddy."

Hermione flared bright red as Harry called out, "Wait so now your dad is my competition?"

"HARRY!" she squealed.

"Hermione!" he mocked.

He came out in a tight long sleeved black tee and a pair of khaki trousers.

"Oooh," Emma teased her daughter who glared and held her hands out. "Keys."

"For my Jag?"

"Yes."

Emma sighed and handed them over. "Are your wands up your sleeves?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"I thought you took them away?"

"Just for a bit. I can't leave him unprotected. There're still Death Eaters out there. They're just a lot weaker without their Lord."

Emma nodded. "What're you two out after today?"

"More clothes. And a gift for his godson."

"Speaking of him, why have I not see photos yet?"

Harry took his wallet out and took out two wallet sized photos and handed her one of them. "Here ya go."

"Ooh, one of your wizardly photos. I love these. That photo of you and Hermione snogged one day and your father almost had a heart attack."

"From a snog?" Harry asked.

She grinned evilly. "Her hand was down your trousers and you were ripping her blouse open. We put it in a drawer. We weren't sure how far they'd go."

Both teenager's faces burned from the embarrassment.

"I'm just kidding," Emma told them.

Hermione grabbed up a throw pillow and advanced on her giggling mother.

Finally they were out the door and Hermione pushed the button to put the top down on the XK8. "Pretty car," Harry said.

"Daddy got it for mom's fiftieth birthday."

"Your mom is fifty? I thought she was forty. I am so lucky."

"How?" she asked, looking at him, her finger arrested above the starter.

"You're still going to be incredibly sexy thirty years from now."

She laughed and hit the starter button. "We gotta go somewhere where no one I know shops."

"Why?"

"I don't want anyone I know letting my parents know I'm spending thousands of pounds on slaggy lingerie," she said, grinning at him nervously. "With a guy!"

"So we're getting married on the first."

Her smile softened. "Yes we are. Everyone's RSVPed. The minister that married my parents said he's happy to marry us once we take a test with him tomorrow."

"Test?"

"Since he doesn't know you personally he just wants us to take a test to prove we know each other enough. We can go with someone else if you want?"

"No, I'm fine. But what if the questions break the veil?"

She smiled. "You're smart enough to figure it out. At least, I think you might be."

He growled and she giggled.

"I like when you giggle," he said, kissing her hand. "I can only think of four, maybe five times you did it throughout school."

She smiled. "I like when you make me giggle. Though I still think I sound like a stupid little girl when I do it."

"A beautiful little girl."

"That reminds me. " She hesitated then asked, "Harry, I really should've told you before. My mom has this illness, it makes it impossible for her to get pregnant again. My dad doesn't have it and isn't a carrier so my having it is unlikely but I might be a carrier."

"Okay. And?"

"Well, if you have it, our children might not be able to either have kids or have more than one. If you don't have it, it's likely our kids will still be carriers of it if I am. If I'm not a carrier it doesn't matter at all but I really thought you should know since I don't know how big of a family you want."

She looked at Harry, frightened that he was going to leave her until a car honked its horn behind them. She saw the light had changed and pulled away.

"I'm marrying you because I love you. And while I would like two or three kids or maybe even more my family is perfect as it is as long as I have you."

"We could adopt."

"Yes we could. And I'd be fine with that. Let's adopt a leggy blonde for you to breastfeed."

"Deviant!"

She pulled into a parking slot and put the top up.

Inside the mall, Hermione held his hand tightly, leading him towards the directory. She found where the three lingerie stores in the mall were then led him towards them.

" 'Mi, I'll meet up with you in a second," he said at the entrance to the store. "I need to use the toilet."

She nodded absentmindedly, her mind set on skimpy bits of satin and silk and learning how to fasten together a garter belt and stockings. She remembered the school rules on shoes were black with heels no higher than three inches and no open toes. "Okay."

Harry went past the restrooms and stepped into the jewelry store. He hesitated as he looked around then moved towards the solitaire diamonds and wedding band section.

"Can I help you sir?" a young woman asked.

Harry looked up and smiled nervously. "I'm just browsing at the moment."

"If you want to look at anything closer let me know."

He nodded but gave up after another minute and left the store.

She watched him go, clenching her thighs. Green eyes were her weakness.

Harry found Hermione in the store, dozens of various sets of knickers and bras and other items he wasn't sure what they were for stacked around her. "What took you?" she asked, holding various items up to see how they looked against her skin colorwise.

"I, um, I actually went to look at rings. I decided to wait though. You deserve a huge ring."

"Harry, if you spend more than a thousand pounds on a ring I'll end your life."

"Your mum said that diamonds worth it are a thousand pounds alone."

"I don't care about some incredible looking diamond."

He smiled as she turned and held up a purple bralette over her top. "Well?"

"I kinda thought I'd see you trying them on?"

She grinned and asked, "The color, deviant!"

"I still prefer pink on you. But gold and red look pretty good coming off as well."

She hit him. "Perv!"

When they were leaving with four bags full of things—one filled with stuff she didn't want him to see for some reason—he pointed towards the store. "We could look at the wedding bands," he murmured shyly.

"Okay."

The woman in the store saw him walk back in with the pretty brunette. Then realized she knew the brunette. "Harmonica?"

"Bonnie?! Oh my gosh when did you move back to London? I thought you were gonna stay in Paris forever?!"

The bags hit the floor and the two women were hugging each other and—_Are they crying_, Harry thought.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, right." She pulled away and said, "Bonnie, this is my boy—my fiancé, Harry. Harry, this is Bonnie, she used to live next door but her dad got an awesome job in Paris."

"Oh?" he asked as she shook his hand then turned back to Hermione.

"He was the ambassador to France. Now he's the ambassador to Russia," Bonnie updated Hermione. "Mum's still doing her usual charity stuff."

"Russia? He's got his hands full."

"Very much so. I'm at Oxbridge now in International Studies. Just working here during the summer, my boyfriend is the manager."

"I have another year at our boarding school. Next year though, I'm starting at Oxford for a law degree. Bonnie, Harry and I are getting married on September 1st, before we catch the train back to our school. Can you come?"

She dug through her purse for her day planner and took out a card. "Here's my phone number," Bonnie told her. "And it looks like I'm free. When's your Hen Party?"

"Not having one. Don't care about that."

Bonnie giggled. "You have to have a Hen Party. You're having a Stag Do aren't you Harry?"

"Uh, no, the guy that would've done something like that died a few months ago. I have friends but not anyone really close enough I want to have that kind of party with."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Bonnie whispered.

While they talked, Harry moved off to look at the rings again.

"What happened to his friend?"

"There was an accident at school."

"Oh. Oh. I tried to call your parents a few times last year to say hello but there number was disconnected."

"They were out of the country for a while, traveling while I was at school last year. Kind of a second honeymoon," Hermione lied.

"Oh, how wonderful for them. So, you're getting married before going back to school?"

"The accident at school stopped us from finishing the year so we're going back but tired of waiting."

"How is he in bed?" Bonnie whispered.

"Well, still technically a virgin but oral skills? La petite mort!"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Unconscious for two hours the first time we tried it."

"How big is he?"

"He'd kill me if I told you."

"Oh," Bonnie said.

"No, not that kind of kill. He's big," Hermione whispered. "Almost too big for my mouth."

Bonnie giggled and Harry looked over to see both were pink faced and staring at him.

"Lots of lingerie there."

Hermione grinned. "Yep."

"When are you two going on a honeymoon?"

"Next summer. We'll figure it out during the school year."

"It's such a shame you can't use the phone there."

Hermione shrugged. "It's worth it for the education. Harry, have you found some bands you like?"

"I don't know! I don't know anything about jewelry."

Both women laughed and went over to join him.

Emma saw the bags on the kitchen table and sighed. If Daniel had seen them he'd have a fit. She grabbed them and carried them to Hermione's room then froze. Sitting on the trunk were a pair of ring boxes. She opened them and saw a pair of wedding bands. She smiled. The bands matched, one larger and more substantial while Hermione's was more dainty but both had a beautiful stripe of green inset into the band. She saw they had had H&H4EVER engraved on the interiors of the bands.

She sprayed some air freshener in Hermione's room to cover up what the two had been doing then stripped the sheets and duvet. "Randy little sods."

When Hermione apparated into the kitchen, Emma squealed and threw her water cup at her daughter. "STOP THAT!"

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be home."

"My appointments got canceled. Your sheets and duvet are hanging outside. Spray some air freshener Hermione."

"Wha—oh," she squeaked.

"Your bands are gorgeous."

"They're just temporary," Hermione told her.

"Why'd you have them engraved then?"

"Bonnie did it. She's working at the store we got them. She said hi."

"Thats wonderful she's back. Why are they temporary?"

"They're steel. Harry's having them remade in white gold and emerald."

"Did he go back to the castle?"

Hermione nodded. "I need to pack."

"Yes, I noticed your new 'clothes,' " Emma smirked.

"I—uh—I lost most of my stuff during the war."

"You look like you have enough for a few years."

Hermione left the room as Emma flipped through the takeout menus. "Do you want a curry tonight?" she called out.

"Yes!"

Once she ordered, Emma walked into Hermione's room and picked up one of the bags before Hermione could snatch it away. "Ooh, open knickers. Harry will be so happy."

"Mum!"

Emma laughed and held the knickers higher so Hermione couldn't reach them until she stood.

Harry sat up in his bed as Dr Potter walked in.

"Morning Harry."

He nodded as she sat down.

She looked at her notes. "Where were we—oh yes, dancing in the woods."

Harry shrugged and she shifted. "Don't feel like talking today do you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well, how about we go for a walk then?"

He pulled on his socks and shoes and the two Potters walked down to the grounds and followed the path next to the Forbidden Forest, waving to Hagrid as he exercised the thestrals.

"Can you see the animals he has with them?"

She nodded. "Yes. They're the thestrals you took to get to the Ministry."

Harry nodded. "Those ones died. The Death Eaters killed them."

She nodded, waiting for more.

"I want to learn the transport spell the Order used."

"Transport spell?"

He told her how the Death Eaters had flown emitting shadows while the Order had done the same only they had all been bathed in white light.

"Interesting. Sounds like something Albus came up with."

Harry nodded.

Later, he was getting back in the bed when Dr Potter asked, "Have you been writing in the journal?"

"You told her about the journal?!" Hermione squealed.

Harry and the doctor turned towards her and a blushing Harry shook his head. "A dream journal," Harry told her softly.

He took out the blue journal and handed it to the woman. She shook her head. "I don't need to read it. It's just for you to use."

"Okay."

She patted his arm. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered as she sat down next to Harry.

He pulled another notebook out and handed it to her. "I finished it a few days ago."

"Can I look at it now?"

He nodded nervously.

Then his hand snapped out to stop her from opening it. "You promise you're not going to leave me once you read that?"

"I promise." She kissed his temple then began dropping light kisses down his cheek until she caught his lips and kissed him until her back hurt holding the pose.

Hermione settled back and opened it to the first page.

_First remembered fantasy:_

_I was nine years old and desperately wanted to kiss my teacher. On the last day of classes, she held me back after class and kissed me. I wake up with first erection, completely paranoid, unsure why it's like that. Nearly ask aunt petunia but it finally goes away._

She turned the page.

_Second remembered fantasy:_

_Hermione kisses me goodbye at the end of first year. That night I dreamt she suggested we practice kissing and other sexual activities._

Hermione grinned. "You got hard from me kissing you?"

He blushed and nodded minutely.

"I'd have probably hit you then but now I think it's so cute. How big were you back then?"

He glared at her, utterly scandalized by the question.

Hermione flipped through the journal, snickering. Then her eyes widened. He had stopped moving new fantasies to a new page after five pages and the writing got small.

On the last page of the 114 page journal she saw his final fantasy was labeled 994th remembered fantasy.

Hermione gasped. "994? This is gonna take a while to do them all. Well, at least the ones that are possible. I'm not gonna let you snog your primary teacher."

He softly whispered, "I don't wanna snog her. I wanna snog you."

She found another fantasy and her eyes widened.

She read it aloud. " _'312__th__ Remembered Fantasy: We've just finished fighting off Voldemort. Albus is dealing with the minister and the aurors and Ron and Neville are talking with Moody. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna decide to dra'_—Oh, hello Madame Pomfrey," she said breathlessly, her face turning pink.

"Good morning Miss Granger. Will you be staying for lunch or will you two be leaving for the day?"

"Staying," Harry said somewhat sullenly, his face crimson.

She nodded and walked away then Hermione continued reading. "-_'decide to drag me away to a private alcove and then proceed to—'_ Harry you naughty little boy. They're both single, maybe someday I might make this happen."

He looked at her in shock. "You're not mad?"

"That you have dreams or fantasize about other women? Why would I? As long as you don't actually cheat on me, thoughts aren't something to get mad about. Did you get mad at me when I told that Aboriginal that flirted with me I thought his tattoos were very attractive?"

"Course not," he murmured. "Trust you. With everything."

"See?"

She flipped to another one and she began chuckling. "This. Is. So. HOT!"

Hermione turned it so she could see which one he meant. A dream from just before sixth year where Tonks had joined them in the bedroom, the older woman using her metamorphmagi skills to let Harry have a threesome with two Hermiones and then Hermione getting double penetrated by two Harrys.

"God, if only we had a Time Turner," Hermione muttered as she reread the fantasy, imagining three Harrys taking her in every orifice. She rubbed her thighs together and moaned softly.

Harry bit his lip as he watched her slip her hand between her thighs. He saw a hint of gold and realized she was wearing the transparent gold set she had bought the day before.

He shifted so his erection was less strained and she leaned forward, shoving her fingers in his mouth. "Suck them," she hissed.

When Madame Pomfrey returned with a potion for Harry she found the two gone. She rolled her eyes. "Oversexed teenagers," she muttered. She had heard what Hermione had been reading. She put the potion away and went to get pamphlets on premarital sex.

Hermione and Harry were laying by her parents' pool when Daniel called out to them from the backdoor. "If you two can get dressed quickly, you can join us for dinner at Ramsay's."

Hermione touched her wand to her bikini and then to Harry's shorts. She had a dark red skirt and a black blouse on and he had a white shirt and a pair of blue slacks on.

"How's that?" she asked.

"Show off," her father muttered as he turned around and walked back inside.

Harry chuckled and inside he watched, biting his lip as Hermione carefully slid stockings up her leg, smiling at him as he shifted to make it more comfortable where he sat. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"You know what's wrong," he almost snarled.

She blew a kiss at him then pulled on a pair of clunky Mary Janes. "I'm not wearing any knickers," she whispered to him as she walked out of the room.

He almost fell over as he finished tying his shoes.

In the restaurant, Harry half-listened and half-obsessed with the idea of his fiancée's bare slit, moistening as she sat across from him, her toes teasing his calf.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" he realized he had been staring at Hermione for some time.

"If you're done staring at my daughter," Daniel asked sardonically, "would you like to come golfing with me tomorrow?"

"Umm." Harry nodded slightly. "Sure. Sounds interesting."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

"This wasn't just a ploy to get me alone to kill me was it?" Harry asked.

Daniel laughed. "Excellent idea but no. My li'l princess has her heart set on you and I'm not going to break her heart."

At the club Daniel paid for Harry's day membership and said, "If you like playing, I'll get you and Hermione memberships for your wedding. She likes playing the front nine."

"Front nine?"

"Golf has eighteen holes. The front and back nines. Most people play the front, have lunch or drinks, then play the back nine. Or vice-versa. I usually start on hole five, play to thirteen, then play the rest of the holes after a nice lunch."

In the pro shop, the working pro helped fit Harry with some rental clubs then the two hired a cart to go out to the fifth hole.

"How's the therapy going?"

"She makes me talk. A lot. I don't like it much. We found out she is a relative, distant and not by blood since she's married obviously. That makes it a bit easier."

"Still, I know your home life and your school life. It's necessary."

Harry nodded. Then decided perhaps Daniel was a better choice because he cared for Hermione more than his therapist did. "I'm afraid I'm always going to be the weapon Dumbledore had to forge."

Daniel nodded. "Perhaps becoming an Auror isn't the best idea."

"I actually discussed it with Shacklebolt a few days ago. I'm going to do the Auror training but I won't be a field Auror. I'll be a trainer."

"Sounds like a good idea: Poppet said you really are a good teacher."

He was showing Harry how to set the tee when he remembered the quote. "_ 'And they shall beat their swords into plowshares, and their spears into pruning hooks.'_ You don't always have to be the sword, you can be the plowshare." Then he explained what it meant and Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"On the days I'm depressed all I want to do is get back into the fight, looking for the last of the Death Eaters. When I was overdosing on Cheering Charms and there might've been a Death Eater after us, I didn't care. I just wanted to finish Hermione's mission and get home."

Daniel nodded then took a few practice swings and watched Harry's practice swings, suggesting a better stance and more effective grip.

They were eating their late lunch—Daniel was at 43 and Harry was at 77—when the maitre 'd brought over a phone. "Mrs Granger, sir."

"Dear? Really? Okay. Okay, we'll stop off for a half and some curry or something. I know he's still too young to buy but he's of age to drink," he reminded his wife. Harry grinned and nodded. "Okay, drive safe." He handed it back. "Thank you Mickey." He turned back to Harry. "They're going to a bridal show. I really hope they're not going to make it more elaborate. Wedding at 0830, Brunch from 0900 to 1030. Who's your best man?"

"Umm. He's dead. I guess Charlie? He's the closest non-female Weasley that didn't lose his twin brother. I better send him an owl. Or you could?"

"I'm giving my poppet away."

"Oh, right. Charlie it is then."

Daniel smiled. "_Can_ you drink?"

Harry nodded. "Not on anything."

Daniel asked for three fingers of his favorite Glenfiddich for both of them then smiled as Harry took a sip and coughed. "Smooth yes?"

"I guess?"

Daniel laughed. "Maybe a class on liquors instead of a golf membership."

Once they finished the back nine—Daniel finished out with 101, a bad game for him, while Harry hit 203—they headed back to the Grangers, stopping off for a half and doner kebabs like Daniel said they would then returned home. "Oh, it's finally going up on the market."

Harry looked where Daniel was and saw a home across the street and and few houses down had a for sale sign. "We almost bought that one but decided a three bedroom would be enough."

He hesitated then asked, "Do-do you think Hermione would like to live there? I know it's kind of far from the campus but we have ways around that."

Daniel smiled. "You really think you'll need six bedrooms? And it was half a million when we were shopping, probably closer to eight hundred thousand now."

"I guess 12 Grimmauld Place is a better choice for us but it's gonna be difficult to make it so you can visit."

"Oh?" he asked as they walked inside. He opened a cabinet and took out two bottles of ale and handed one to Harry. "How come?"

"Many, many wards to make sure you magicless types can't see it. So we're not bothered by plebeians," he teased.

"Nice choice of words but you will pay for it," Daniel said, grinning.

"Hey, we categorize the queen as one of you."

He laughed and turned on the television. "Excellent, the Arsenal game."

Harry debated between a nap and watching the game and decided to watch the game. He wanted to be awake when Hermione got back.

As soon as the front door opened, Hermione charged across the room and dropped in Harry's lap. "We saw the most beautiful dresses! But I really like the outfit I already selected. But maybe, if we do your one plan then maybe I can get a stupidly expensive dress that I'll never wear again?"

"One of your daughters might wear it," Daniel said. "And please get off his lap. I've accepted you're marrying this ragamuffin and share a bed but I'm still not comfortable with the PDA."

Hermione ignored her father and kissed Harry. "Did you have fun with daddy?"

"Yes. I like 40 year old Glenfiddich. And doner kebabs."

"I thought you went golfing?" she turned to ask her father.

"We stopped for the kebabs for dinner."

Emma came in holding bags of chinese food. "You already ate?" she asked.

"I can still eat," Harry admitted and Daniel nodded.

"We just had one with a half a couple hours ago."

They all settled around the dining table and Hermione grinned at her father evilly as she fed Harry some orange chicken then kissed him.

Harry was awoken by 110lbs of sex on his stomach and rocking her hips. "Morning," she said sweetly.

"Morning."

"Happy birthday. What do you want?"

"To be inside you!"

"And I want to wait until we're married," she reminded him.

He pouted then smiled as there was a knock on the door and her mother's voice said, "Wake up, breakfast is ready."

"I get my breakfast first," Hermione told him began kissing him, slowly kissing his chin and working his way down to his collarbone, chuckling as he gasped in pleasure as she nipped at his clavicle then kissed down to his nipples, lovingly nipping and licking them.

Harry gasped as she pulled on his nipple with her teeth and groaned, "Merlin yes!"

"You like that?" she teased, doing it to the other nipple.

"Hermi—OH!" Her mother slammed the door shut and both teenagers looked at the door.

"You didn't lock it?" Harry whispered.

"I thought I did!"

Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it at the door then started to kiss his chest again. He pushed her back. "I can't. I keep seeing your mother instead of you."

She sighed and sat up, pulling his shirt on. "You said my mom was pretty."

"I said gorgeous but I can't."

They went to the dining room and found a massive breakfast waiting for Harry and Hermione and Emma and Daniel laughing.

"Happy birthday," Emma muttered. "At least now we're even."

Owls began to arrive as Hermione muttered that she had walked in on her parents one morning at their office just a few days before she left for Hogwarts.

The two ate, somewhat nervously as Emma piled up the presents, making a list of the senders with space for what item was sent so Harry could write thank you notes.

"So that's where you get that from?" Harry teased them both and Daniel laughed.

Hermione smacked him. "Open my present!"

He did so and picked up the pocket watch, admiring the engravings. "It's beautiful," he told her. "And perfect. I don't really like wearing a watch. I always put the one the Weasleys gave me in my pocket and it ends up falling out half the time. Surprised I still have it."

She attached it to a belt loop on his trousers and he clicked it open and closed a few times before putting it in his pocket and kissing her.

Harry opened numerous other presents: golf clubs from Daniel and Emma, a book on his family from the Molly and Arthur—one Hermione didn't actually own which delighted her, a gift certificate from Fred and Ginny for the twin's shop, and a number of other fun or useful items for his last year of school including a beautiful hunting knife from Hagrid, its handle carved from thestral bone with a note reminding him it wasn't allowed at Hogwarts. Daniel offered to put it in their safety deposit box.

Harry took the largest package from Hermione and saw it was from Charlie.

He opened the letter first and the older Weasley son said he'd be happy to be Harry's best man then wrote his gift was from his first task.

Harry opened the box and saw leather. Lots of leather. He took out a long leather robe and then noticed the note on the lid. _The dragon you faced passed away after a fight between it and a Chinese Fireball. We thought you deserved its leathers the most. They'll protect you well._ A list of enchantments on the items followed.

He tried the jacket on and Hermione whispered, "I've never been pro-leather until now."

She looked at the other items in the box. Three pairs of leather trousers, a wallet, a chequebook, enough leftover leather to make a sheath for the knife and a few other items, and a pair of boots.

"The dragon you faced?" Daniel asked.

Hermione rushed to her room and reappeared with the pictures from their fourth year. A number of the photos showed Harry evading and out flying the dragon and grabbing the egg.

"You were fourteen and faced a dragon?!" Emma gasped.

"He mastered that," Hermione said proudly. "I was so terrified. He shouldn't have been in the tournament, a Death Eater entered him. But he did so incredibly well."

Harry shrugged. "Cedric still died. Not that well."

"Not. Your. Fault!" she reminded him, poking him in the chest. "And you avenged him. Thoroughly. And you brought him home for his parents."

"And once again I'm terrified of you going back," Emma said.

"Mum, we ended a war," Hermione reminded her. "Any Death Eaters left on the run are doing just that, running. We're both fairly well protected and pretty capable of defending ourselves."

Emma nodded. "I know. But still."

"Mum."

She nodded and smiled as Hermione hugged her.

"Let's go for a walk," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's hand. "Wear the boots."

Harry pulled them on hesitantly and they formed to his feet perfectly, buckling tightly so they supported his ankles properly.

They took a long walk that meandered through the neighborhood and Hermione introduced Harry to a handful of her neighbors and they were congratulated most of the morning for their engagement with only two people suggesting they were too young.

When they walked by the house, Harry stopped. There was an open-house for people to tour it. "Do you want to go?" he asked.

"I guess. It's a pretty house. Mum wanted it but it was too much for them."

"It's not too much for us," he told her.

She looked at him, shocked. "Harry, you have a house we can live in."

"A house. Not a home. Maybe this could be our home. Right across from our kid's grandparents' place. Even with all the work in the world 12 Grimmauld Place might never be truly livable to me. Too many bad memories."

Her eyes shined as she gripped his hand tighter and they walked in. "It could use a refurb," Hermione said as they looked around. "The wine cellar would make for a really good potions room."

"We could knock down a wall and make the library bigger," he told her and she grinned. "We don't really need a home theater."

"We could integrate them together," she decided. "I've been working on an idea about magic and technology. Be nice to test it out."

They continued looking around and Hermione turned a circle in the master bedroom then looked in the bathroom.

"The tub is almost big enough," she muttered.

"As much as I would like to have a prefect's bathroom of my own," Harry told her, "be a bit difficult to live mostly muggle with one."

She laughed at that.

They left the room and smiled at another couple looking at the house.

"Here would be a good spot for a nursery," Hermione said then blushed.

"Hermione Granger, not even done at school, is already thinking babies?" he teased.

She hit him. "I'm only thinking them because I know how much you desire a family and I want it to be with _me_!"

He looked down at her stomach and imagined it looking like the woman that had just passed them.

"Yes, very much with you."

She hugged him.

"So should we have the place examined?" he asked, thinking that was the right thing to do before making an offer.

"Can we really afford it?" she asked, picking up the flyer on the kitchen's island. "They want almost nine hundred thousand."

He shrugged. "It's less than two hundred thousand for us. I'm sure 12 Grimmauld Place would sell for that at least if need be."

"Are you sure you want to sell it?" she asked as they left the place.

"Sirius was ready to tear it down, brick by brick. We can move everything out and—oh, Kreacher," he muttered as she walked into her parent's house before him.

Kreacher appeared as he closed the door and Emma screamed again. Harry and Hermione laughed as she yelled at them.

"Kreacher, I'm thinking about selling 12 Grimmauld Place. We were looking at a new-"

Before he could answer, Kreacher took the flyer, looked it over, disapparated again—making Emma scream once more, then reapparated eliciting another scream from the woman.

"Kreacher can make Black home look like this!"

He disappeared and Emma came out, glaring at them. "STOP THAT!"

Kreacher appeared again and said, "Kreacher apologizes miss muggleborn's mum."

Harry and Hermione were laughing too hard to say anything as he disapparated once more.

Harry shook Doctor Potter's hand and said, "See you in three weeks."

She gave him a quick hug then headed towards Pomfrey's office while Harry headed down to leave the school.

In Hogsmeade he apparated into the backyard of the Granger home and opened the backdoor to find Hermione making breakfast. He walked up behind her and kissed her behind the ear. "Hey sexy."

"Better mood than you were earlier," she moaned as he pulled her tighter to him.

"Before I was leaving you, now I'm back. When will your parents be back?"

"Not for hours."

"How about hitting all that with a stasis charm?"

She grinned and grabbed her wand from her sleeve.

They were undressing each other when the phone rang. Hermione almost screamed in frustration and went to get it.

"Mum and Dad want us to pack. They got tickets for four to Tokyo for a deal! We're going for three weeks. We leave tonight at midnight."

"Umm, we're gonna need more muggle money."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll go get the money, you put everything you think I'll want on the bed, that way I should have less packing to do."

He nodded and they kissed before she disapparated.

Harry grinned and dumped all her lingerie, shortest skirts, tightest sweaters, the shoes he found most attractive, and tightest dresses on the bed and decided he was done. He did his own packing—the clothes the Grangers made him buy and a few small items that muggles wouldn't wonder about—then took out his wands and disillusioned both of them.

When Hermione returned she laughed at his clothing choices. "Deviant!"

She sorted out a few items and moved almost half the lingerie back to her school chest then waved her wand and her bags packed flawlessly.

"it's a shame your mum is so anti-apparition. We could just apparate or take a portkey."

"We'd get in trouble if we made portkeys," she reminded him.

"I'd ask my house-elf to make it."

"Harry!"

"Hermione!"

He pulled her into a hug and used kisses to quiet her protest. "I'm just kidding."

Daniel looked at his golf clubs and sighed. "I don't wanna pay to bring them."

They disappeared and he blinked. "Huh?" He spun and saw Harry holding a keychain sized set of clubs. He wound a bit of string around the clubs and then around the bag itself. "There ya go."

"It's a shame Poppet couldn't do that as a child. Would've been so useful on hols."

Harry chuckled and handed over the clubs.

"You think you could make my driver about eleven grams heavier?"

"Probably not but Hermione could pretty easily."

Daniel nodded. "How many bags do you have?"

"We both just have carry-on. We shrunk down the rest of our stuff. 'Mi will do the same to yours so we all just have carry-on."

He sighed theatrically. "And you're taking away my little witch!"

Harry smirked and continued on to Hermione's bedroom.

He found her setting her four monogrammed bags into her backpack's top compartment. "I did yours already, sweetie," she murmured as he hugged her from behind.

"Thanks. What book are you reading on the plane?"

"New book I just got." She held it up and Harry narrowed his eyes. The Rise, Fall, and Ascendance of Harry James Potter.

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

"You forgot Potter," she teased.

"That's really a book?" he sighed.

"No." She took off the dust cover and saw she had a book on the various tourist spots of Japan.

He rolled his eyes and turned around.

Hermione grabbed him from behind, hugging him tightly. "Where are you going?"

"I need to Apparate to the Ministry and pick up our visas and my passport."

"Oh."

He kissed her forehead and squeezed her breast then apparated away.

Daniel knocked on her door and pushed it open a moment later. "Harry left?"

"Had to go pick up our visas and his passport?"

"Oh, right. How come your Ministry was so eager to help us circumvent the law?"

"Harry's a—well, we're both heroes. They want to reward him and this is one way to do so that Harry's willing to accept. I'm still trying to get him to accept his Order of Merlin and his appointment to the Wizengamot."

"That's what?"

"The witches and wizards who dispense justice in our court of law."

Daniel nodded and sat down at her desk, looking around her room, trying to ignore the filmy bit of satin that was half-under the young woman's bed. "So how're you going to get to school if you two are living here?"

"There's a safe apparition point on campus and one in a parking lot near your office."

"Why doesn't he want to accept the Order? Isn't it like a knighthood?"

"Kind of. He just doesn't want more people fawning over him."

Daniel nodded then stood. "I like how you two interact. You don't get all bookwormy. I expected you to spend all your time studying. Instead, you're acting like a teenager should. Of course, your mum and I still expect you at the top of your class."

She giggled as he kissed the top of her head then pretended to spit out her bushy hair. "Paah!"

"Daddy!"

Harry growled as he stepped off the plane. Some silly bint had spent the first quarter of the flight trying to chat him up. He had tried to explain he was taken but she hadn't accepted he was seeing someone since he was sitting separately from Hermione who was also sitting separately from her parents.

Finally he had given up and grasped his hand around his arm where his wand was and moved his arm then whispered, "Stupefy." She passed out and Harry tilted her towards the window. "Stupid muggle bitch," he breathed.

When they left the plane, Hermione took his hand and they went through customs quickly then found her parents.

"Harry," Emma said, then pointed.

He turned and saw a wizard—or muggles in Japan had a crazy fashion sense which Harry realized might be possible—holding a sign that said Harry James Potter with the Gryffindor lion and a phoenix on either side of his name.

"The Japanese ministry?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe. Let's see what he has to say."

They shouldered their bags and walked over to speak to the wizard who recognized Harry immediately and bowed deeply. "Welcome to Japan. I was sent to get you to your hotel and deliver a package from a number of businesses here in Japan. Your Minister Shacklebolt told us to tell you he thinks Albus Dumbledore has style."

Harry smiled. "Thank you then." He bowed back when Hermione whispered in his ear. "This is my girlfriend Hermione Granger and her parents, Daniel and Emma."

he bowed to Hermione with as deep a bow then to her parents with a slightly less deep bow and led them to the waiting stretch Rolls Royce Silver Shadow.

Her parents admired the interior of the limo while Harry and Hermione listened to the soft speech from the driver, once again welcoming them to Japan and enhancing on the many offers the Japanese Ministry wished to make towards them while they were there.

As they left the limo at their hotel, Harry was mildly surprised. Their Ministry didn't want to use him as an example or to endorse the laws they wanted to pass. Instead they had only wanted to offer him the privacy he wanted in his life.

"What if we lived in Japan and flooed to London to work?" Harry whispered.

Hermione held his hand. "I think it might be the only way we'll have a life. We could keep Grimmauld Place as a floo point so we can visit my parents easier."

"Add it to the list," he whispered then kissed her temple as the doors to the floor their room was on opened.

The young bell hop led them to their room and Daniel thanked her, Emma stopping him before he tried to tip her.

Hermione and Harry went to unpack in their room.

When they walked back out, Daniel asked, "What was that about Dumbledore having style?"

Hermione and Harry both laughed. "When that horrid toad Umbridge tried to arrest him for our DA class we were teaching, Shacklebolt and another Auror were the ones who were sent to arrest him. He told them he wasn't going to come along quietly and disapparated out of the school with Fawkes. Which is impossible."

"Nothing was impossible for Dumbledore," Harry reminded her then kissed her again while Emma grinned and Daniel gagged. "Let's order dinner. Sushi?"

Hermione nodded as Harry shrugged. "We ate raw fish once before."

Hermione blushed. "Me undercooking our dinner isn't sushi. You'll like it, I promise!"

Half an hour later, Hermione was expounding on how she had utterly and horribly failed to properly cook a pair of fish they had caught while on the run when Harry had shown her how to cook them the same way only the day before while Harry idly picked at his sushi sampler tray.

"Harry, we always eat what's common in the country when we travel," Hermione said just as bossily as Harry remembered from school. "Don't be picky. You'll like it."

He sighed and picked up one and ate it then smiled.

"That was just cucumber," Hermione told him. "Try that one. It's from America but it's really popular even here in Japan."

He did as told and nodded. "That was good."

"It's called a California roll. It has cucumber, imitation crab, and avocado. That one's actually got raw fish in it. Try it," she told him, using her chopsticks to point at another while Daniel and Emma watched with great amusement.

He hesitated as he stared at the hunk of raw fish but did as told.

Hermione watched hopefully. "Well?" she asked.

"It's good."

"Told you!" she crowed triumphantly.

Harry glared at her then flicked one of the small orange spheres off another at her.

Her parents laughed as the roe hit her in the forehead and stayed in place like it was a bindi.

Hermione awoke to hear a tapping sound and saw an owl on their balcony. She went to it and it held out its leg. "Sorry, I don't have any owl treats."

The owl hooted and continued waiting as she looked at the envelope. It was for Harry.

She went back into their bedroom and shook him awake. "A letter came for you Harry."

He scowled and looked at it. "Who's it from?"

"it was for you, I didn't look."

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "A wife that respects her husband's privacy?"

Hermione was torn between hitting him for his snarkiness and hugging him for thinking of her as his wife even though they weren't actually married yet.

She opened it and smiled. "Are you listening?"

"Yes."

" _'Dear Harry Potter, we at Chiyoko-Humboldt were recently informed your Firebolt was destroyed during the second war. We would like to have you join us at the factory and allow us to customize a new broom for you. We would also be interested in discussing a possible position as our representative when dealing with the various leagues in Europe. We understand you're traveling with muggles and are willing to drop our wards long enough so that they will be able to tour the facility as well.'_ They make a few other offers and stuff and oh Harry being able to see them actually do the work on a broom would be so wonderful!"

"Send them a reply. Tell them yes to the broom and the representative idea is interesting."

Hermione nodded and wrote the reply then took it out to the waiting owl. "Thank you," she told it and watched it wing away, wondering if the owl was native to Japan.

She went to see if she had packed her books on owls—she and Harry had brought their trunks, shrunken down and placed in the neck pouches they wore—and found it was likely a ryukyu scops owl.

When they sat down for breakfast, Hermione told them about the letter. "We get to see a broom being made?" Daniel asked excitedly. Harry had shown him a number of his games via his pensieve. "When?"

"The car will be here for us at ten."

Emma took out her list of things to do and began revising it as Harry yawned. "Are you going to eat your plum?" he asked.

Hermione picked it off her tray and put it on his.

He stabbed it with his chopsticks and took a bite of it much to Hermione's annoyance. She had spent twenty minutes the night before teaching him to use chopsticks.

After they finished eating, Harry and Hermione went back to their room and Hermione went to shower first while Harry laid out his clothes and then smirked as he walked to the bathroom, " 'Mi?"

"Hmm?" she called through the door.

"Can you still fit in your first year uniform?"

"Deviant!" There was silence then a soft, "Yes. And if you're lucky, I might wear it for you."

"You will wear it for me, you mean," he said and smirked, opening the door.

She smiled as he got in with her then kissed her softly. "Want me to scrub your back?"

"I want you on your knees," she murmured.

Harry did as requested.

When they left their room after dressing, her father said, "You two need some more saltpeter in your diet."

"Huh?" Harry asked as Hermione blushed.

"Dad!"

She whispered what saltpeter was allegedly for and he blushed as well.

"You two know magic. Actual magic. You know HOW to cast SILENCING charms," he reminded them and both blushed even deeper to Emma's amusement.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered and Emma began laughing.

"Ignore him," Emma told them. "We're both happy you're so in love. Are you two finally ready though?"

Harry nodded as he stared at his feet. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

As they walked out of the front door of the hotel, there was another waiting limo for them, this one a newer model stretched from some Japanese vehicle.

"Good morning, Mr Potter, Miss Granger," the driver said, bowing. "And to you as well Mr and Mrs Granger." He held out a business card for Harry and he smiled at the twinkling firebolt flying through the letters of Chiyoko-Humboldt.

They arrived at the company and were led in past a surprisingly modern front office and down into a very old Japanese building. They informed Harry and the Grangers that the Chiyoko corporation was as old as the colonization of Japan by the then Koreans. Hermione raised her hand and asked, "How long does it take to create each broom?"

"The initial enchantments of each component take four days for the shaft, two hours per twig of the broom, and one day for steeping in a variety of potions and engraving of runes to help counteract the known jinxes useful against brooms."

As Hermione and her parents saw the various steps being performed on custom brooms being built for an American Quodpot team, Harry was working with a team of designers to design his broom. "Colored twigs?" one of the designers asked. "The color won't affect it but using your house colors is always nice."

Harry nodded. "You're right."

They dipped each of the 77 twigs used in the broom in dark red and dark gold paint and used spells to quick-dry them then varnished them carefully.

They found a dark red broomstick that matched the red of the twig and one of the enchanters began hand painting Firebolt with Harry Potter under it on the end of the shaft.

Harry turned to one of the designers and mentioned an idea he had had while they were in Australia and had seen some mountainboarders preparing for a trip to Darling Range. Harry and Hermione had ended up discussing their sport with the two and had been invited to come along.

The designers made sketches of Harry's idea and promised to keep in contact with him as they developed the idea.

Harry rejoined Hermione and her parents and soon they were seeing the testing phase where a number of employees were playing quidditch inside a massive underground quidditch pitch. They watched them play while Harry listened to the company's pitch. He promised them he would think about it and let them know after the school year ended.

"Remember our discussion on snowboards and stuff?" he asked Hermione as they were leaving and getting a taxi to take them to the restaurant for lunch.

"Snowb—oh, yes, I remember," she said after a moment. "You suggested it to them?"

He nodded. "They like the ideas and they're gonna develop some prototypes and keep me up to date. If they work out, I might be their spokesperson for them. They think a modified quidditch game is brilliant."

She smiled. "I'm glad you like the idea. I would like to play if I wasn't so afraid of heights."

Emma left the bathroom and found Hermione sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels. "Did they call yet?"

"No. But the last time they went golfing they were gone for nine hours." This was the fourth time now her father and Harry had gone golfing together. Daniel had even invited him to join his beer league football team.

"They were advertising a convention for comics downstairs, want to check it out?"

Hermione shook her head. "The spells for translating writing only work on cyrillic letters, not glyphs. It'd just be looking at a series of tryptychs."

"I don't think tryptychs normally tell stories," Emma said after a moment. "But I understand. Let's go for a walk in the garden."

Hermione nodded and made sure she had her wands then pulled on a sweater.

"Where's the nearest Diagon Alley type place for witches and wizards here?" she asked her daughter in the elevator.

"It's in some place called Akihabara."

"The perfect place for it," Emma nodded thoughtfully.

"Why?" Hermione asked. She hadn't been interested in visiting an area geared towards japanese pop culture when there was so much of Japan's real culture to see.

"Your father and I visited it when we were here during our honeymoon. It's very easy for witches and wizards who can't really blend in well to blend in. Do they take galleons here?"

"They use silk and shell based money here," Hermione said after a moment's recall. "Australia is the only former UK protectorate that will use the same money but even they have their own."

They left the hotel and spent a few more minutes walking to the nearby tea garden and spent a half hour walking around, admiring the flowers and arrangements until Emma's phone rang. She checked the number then answered. "Hello? Hello, dear. Are you two done? Oh. Okay, we're at the garden near the ho—yeah, there. That sounds wonderful, see you soon Daniel." She stuck her phone in her pocket and said, "Your father and Harry are going to meet us here and then we'll go to dinner from here."

Hermione took out the list of nearby restaurants and found a French-Japanese fusion restaurant her mother had been interested in.

"We can go here tonight," Hermione suggested and Emma nodded.

"What do you and Harry plan to do tomorrow?" Emma asked. They were breaking up into couples for the day before they left the hotel and went north to see the islands of the Ainu then started back south to eventually reach Okinawa.

"He wants to snog me senseless, I want to visit some museums."

"And you still assert you're a virgin?" Emma teased.

"Mum! You don't have to have penetration when making love!"

"I'm just teasing you, I believe you. Your father doesn't and wants you to touch a unicorn but I do."

At that Hermione laughed. She had told them about one of the girls at school being forced to visit a herd of unicorns after being caught in a compromising position then having a chastity belt spell cast on her when her parents had let her drink a bit too much on her return from fifth year. Daniel had been very interested in the spell until Emma had reminded them their daughter was responsible enough to make her own decisions. And she could cast that spell on them.

Hermione held onto Harry's hand as they moved through the museum. When they reached the next display, the plugged their headphones into the next display stand and pressed the playback buttons. A cultured Westerner's voice filled their ears, giving them the translated display about the samurai tableau in front of them.

"You would look so sexy in that," Hermione murmured into his shoulder.

"My dragonskin stuff is stronger than that stuff." His jacket would stop muggle weapons Charlie had assured him. He kissed her softly then she pulled away, grabbing the jacks from the display and pulling him towards the next display.

"Can't we go back to the hotel?" he murmured. "I want to cover your body with kisses."

"Harry!" she murmured. "We're in Japan for only two more weeks. We'll have the rest of our lives to make love."

At the next display she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. The display showed the wives and family of samurai. "Harry, forgive me acting so girly," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"I want a baby!"

"I want you to carry our children," he whispered into her ear and she shivered, grinding her backside into his crotch. "But not until we're out of school. As funny and sexy a thought of a pregnant Hermione Granger in her school uniform is, it would really mess up your study schedule."

She laughed and turned to kiss him. "So glad you find me failing out of school funny."

"Hermione, you'd come back as a ghost just to finish your education. Hell, you'd finish a test in between contractions!" That made her laugh. She admitted to herself it was true.

She hugged him tight then pulled away. "C'mon, let's see the next display."

As they were getting on the train, Hermione whispered, "I've actually had dreams like that."

"Dreams like what?" he asked, wondering what the advertisement in front of him was for.

"Where I die at Hogwarts and then come back as a ghost like Moaning Myrtle, just so I can finish my education."

"You're too smart for that," he whispered. "You know there's more after death. Staying behind is to miss out on the next adventure."

She hugged him tightly. "I'm tired of adventures. Tired of worrying you're going to die."

"That's why death will be my next adventure," he whispered. "From now until then it's just life as it should be."

When they got to their stop, they exited the train then stopped at a ramen stand in the station for lunch.

"Next?" he asked as they ate.

"They're showing a movie with japanese subtitles at a cinema near the hotel, I thought we'd see it since you still haven't been to one and then we'll do whatever you want. Which I presume is me."

He grinned and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Deviant. What if we do all this stuff so much you end up preferring intercrural to real intercourse?" she whispered, grinning at him.

"Then I'll just have to obliviate those memories. Or store them so we can watch them later."

She got a gleam in her eye. "Oh, yes, please! Let's do that! We can have a foursome with ourselves!"

Hermione laughed as they reappeared in their room. "I can't believe how dumb we look doing that," he sighed. "I looked like a fish."

"At least we enjoy it," Hermione replied. "And I thought you looked sexy. Let's shower."

In the bathroom Hermione started the shower as Harry got their bags of toiletries out of their neck pouches.

In the bathroom, he said, "The only sexy part of that was when you were touching yourself while I was watching."

She shivered. Watching herself from Harry's memories had been more erotic than she had thought it would be.

They had done five memories in total, two from her and three from Harry and they found Hermione edited her memories of sex to make them more erotic while Harry's had been as he remembered them.

"We'll have to get the other Indiana Jones movies," Hermione told him. "Daddy has that one but not the first two. You really did like it, right?"

"Yeah."

Done, they dressed for dinner and went out to wait for her parents to return.

Hermione pulled Harry down so his head was in her lap and idly played with his hair as they watched the subtitled news. "Did we bring our wireless?"

"No. It's back home. We could send an owl-order for a new one," Hermione said. "Do you want to?"

He shook his head. "I was just wondering. Everything is really already ready for the wedding?"

"It's not that much. Clothes. The invited. The minister. The catering. Shame we have to use muggles," she murmured.

"When do we actually get to consummate the marriage?" he teased her.

She giggled. "I think we'll have to do it on the train after the prefects' meeting. The rocking motion might help."

Hermione's parents opened the door, kissing each other passionately. Harry looked away as Hermione laughed.

"Oh, you two are here," Emma said, straightening her mussed hair. "Uh, it'll just take us a few minutes to change."

Harry and Hermione dropped their bags and kicked off their shoes then fell onto her bed, twisting into their now usual sleeping positions, their legs intertwined and Hermione's face snuggled into his chest.

Her parents shut off her light, both grinning at how the two teenagers were already asleep, still clothed on top of the bedding, then they went to their own room.

"You two going golfing tomorrow?" Emma asked as she undressed.

"Three. Poppet's coming too. Do you wanna play? A foursome is better than a threesome."

"Maybe. But with a threesome you can wolfhunt."

"Oh yeah," Daniel mused aloud. "Which Hermione will probably end up being the wolf. Even out of practice she'll do better than Harry likely."

In bed, Emma grabbed Daniel's hand and placed it on her thigh.

"Oh."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Make me feel like a woman."

"My shirt needs ironed," he teased her.

Emma hit him and muttered, "Sodding arsehole."

When the Grangers awoke the next morning they found Harry and Hermione fixing a large fry-up. "You two went shopping?"

"And picked up Crookshanks," Hermione said. "He killed five gnomes Fred told us."

"Killed gnomes?" Daniel asked.

Hermione waved her wand and her book on magical garden pests settled in front of her father where he sat. "Oh," he said after finding the page on gnomes and watching one dizzily stagger around the photo on the page. "Have there ever been any of these in our garden?"

"One," Hermione said. "During fourth year. Crookshanks killed him and ate him. That was when I was trying to grow some potion ingredients here."

"Oh, yes," Emma said as she took down four plates. "What were those for?"

"Revealing potions. I accidentally used disappearing ink for some of my notes that year and wanted to fix them. Stupid Gred and Feorge. Hexed them good fifth year!"

When they were done eating, Harry kissed Hermione goodbye then stepped out the backdoor and disapparated.

"Therapy?" Daniel asked. Hermione nodded. "He'll be back in time for our tee-off, right?"

She nodded again then waved her wand. The plates and pans washed and dried and Emma sighed. "Is it possible to hire a witch as a maid?!"

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe."

Daniel was carrying Harry's clubs out to his SUV when he heard the crack of Harry's apparition and Hermione's squeal of happiness then saw Harry and Hermione walking in, Hermione holding an assorted bunch of flowers, breathing in their scent. "Thank you Harry!"

"You're welcome."

She kissed his cheek then asked, "Are you gonna change or wear that?"

"I'll put on shorts then I'll be ready."

Daniel rolled his eyes as Harry left his fingers lingering on Hermione's bare skin of her back long enough to annoy any father.

He put Hermione's clubs in the SUV then stretched and went to open the garage. He growled in annoyance. He had parked his BMW in front of the SUV side.

Pulled his keys out, he moved the sedan then started the SUV.

When Harry and Hermione came out, Hermione asked, "Can I drive daddy?"

Daniel tossed her the keys and started to get in the front seat then moved and got into a backseat.

"We still need to teach you how to drive," Hermione reminded Harry as he got in.

"I know."

"What did you do with the caravan?" Daniel asked.

"It's at the Weasleys's. There's no registration or insurance on it. We just needed it to find you and it was in sad condition when we bought it."

"So, if I bought a bad condition early Jag for myself, you two could restore it to factory?" he asked hopefully.

"Not by magic," Hermione said. "That wouldn't be fair to people who work years restoring something. But maybe Harry and you could do that as a project together?" she suggested, looking at Harry.

"That actually sounds like fun," Harry admitted. "Mr Weasley would want to help too."

As they drove towards the course, Harry noticed a number of brownstones being torn down. He made a note. It was only a mile from the Grangers's neighborhood and it might be the perfect place to move Sirius's old house if Kreacher really did what he said he could do. And it would be the perfect place to raise a family, he decided. Then smiled at that thought.

"What're you grinning about?" Hermione asked.

"The future."

"Better be me in it," she teased.

Her father rolled his eyes.

Daniel and Harry added their games together—99 and 142—then divided by two and Daniel smirked at his daughter. "Caught the wolf."

Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an embrace. "Now she's caught."

Hermione grinned and kissed Harry then pulled away at her father's gagging sound. "Daddy!"

"What? Just because I've accepted the fact my little girl is in love and getting married doesn't mean I don't get to torment you."

Harry grinned into Hermione's hair then whispered into her ear, "I love you."

He pulled away and looked around. "I have an appointment with Gred. I'll be home before dark I hope."

"What for?"

"Business stuff. He told me if I don't start accepting that I'm an investor he's going to start a new foundation for keeping House Elves in dung when not working."

"i'll kill him!"

Harry laughed and kissed her again then looked around once more and disapparated away.

"C'mon poppet, i'll buy you a bacon cheeseburger at Corey's."

"And a spearmint shake?" she asked hopefully.

"No, no spearmint shake, you're still being punished," he teased and she pouted.

As he drove, she read one of her texts for school while Daniel called his wife and asked her to meet them at the restaurant.

Harry walked into the Weasleys's shop and saw Ginny standing behind the counter. She waved happily as Harry nodded to the people who started to greet and thank him. Should've glamoured up, he thought as he forced a smile.

As soon as she could get away, Ginny hugged him. "What brings you by?"

"Fred wanted to talk to me. Then I'm meeting with Bill for dinner to discuss something."

"Dating Bill?" she teased. "Hermione will be devastated. If you wanted to date a Weasley you could've asked me out!"

He laughed and pushed her back. "We tried that, remember?"

"Not enough times," she sighed. Anyway, he'll be right back. He had to deliver something."

He settled on a stool behind the counter as Ginny started ringing up someone else.

A little girl came in with what looked like her older sister and the girl froze when she saw Harry. She grabbed her sister's hand and pointed at him. The older girl looked up and smiled then stopped her sister pointing and Harry recognized her. She was a fifth year from Hufflepuff. She had been in the last battle.

She nodded hello to Harry and then Harry saw what the little girl was carrying. A plush version of himself. The girl walked up to Harry and whispered, "Umm, Mr Potter? Will you sign my dolly?"

"Umm, sure," he said nervously as Ginny giggled and handed him a Sharpie pen. Her bothers spelled them so they wouldn't wipe off or be spelled off until an item was paid for.

"Where?" he asked.

She pointed to the neck of the doll and he asked, "What's your name?" as he signed.

"Amelia Branstone."

"Nice to meet you, Amelia."

She nodded excitedly and dashed over to join her sister as she walked to the counter to pay for the fireworks and candies she had picked out.

"See you later, Harry," the girl's sister said and he remembered her name was Eleanor.

"Bye Eleanor."

She blushed at him remembering her name then she was out the door with her sister.

"Getting all flirty?" Ginny teased.

"Because I said bye?"

"Because you remembered her name."

"She fought in the last battle. How could I not remember her name?"

Fred walked in before Ginny could reply. "Sorry I'm late! My dragon dung got held up in customs. Silly Ministry!"

He and Harry walked to the back and dropped into chairs. "So why did you want to see me?" Harry asked.

"The goblins contacted me, letting me know how to deposit your percentage into your account. So from now on, about once a month you'll get ten galleons or so from us. Your money is actually more than the percentage that ten galleons equate to but George and I had decided it was a good amount that you wouldn't refuse.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll just donate ten a month to something."

"Perfect. Now, what's with you and Bill having dinner?"

He sighed and began casting Muffliato charms and put a notice-me-not on the door. "Last year, Hermione, Ron, and I made a deal with a goblin to help us rob Gringott's."

Fred's eyes went wide and he dropped his mug of pumpkin juice. "That was you lot?"

Harry nodded. "I need to find out if I can go back in without being attacked and what to do with Griphook's breaking of our oath of cooperation."

"Why did you rob Gringott's? Mum would've been happy to make sure you had care packages."

"We needed an item, not money. Though care packages would've been great, we couldn't risk it. Anyway, why don't you and Ginny join us? We can always obliviate you if need be."

"Have dinner with us at home. Dad and Charlie are gonna be there, they could be helpful."

Harry shrugged.

Hermione leaned back, sighing happily as she rubbed her stomach. She had had two bacon cheeseburgers, eaten hers and most of her father's fries, and had two spearmint milkshakes. _Her stomach is almost visibly distended_, Daniel mused.

"When did you start liking spearmint?" he asked.

"It's what Harry uses when he brushes his teeth. Spearmint from his toothpaste, fresh cut grass from his sport, and his clothes aways smell like old parchment from the stuff he keeps in his school trunk."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Ready to go?"

"Let's order a shake for Harry."

"Okay."

They waited for the pumpkin shake then paid and were out the door.

"Will he get back before it melts?"

Hermione cast a charm on it to keep it at the correct temperature. "It'll be fine."

"You two up for golf again next weekend?"

"Maybe," she said after a few moments. "I really should re-review though. Only five more weeks before we go back to school."

He grinned. "And get married."

"We've been reviewing for that for weeks."

He rolled his eyes again then turned into City of London, dialing the number to pay for the congestion charges. "We need more tubes."

When they got home, Hermione put the shake in the fridge just in case then went to her room and opened her Arithmancy textbook, wondering what Harry was up to. Maybe he's getting me an engagement ring, she thought hopefully.

Harry pulled back from Molly. "Where's Hermione?"

"Back home. She's part of this but she doesn't need to be a part of this."

Molly raised an eyebrow at that but turned back when she heard a glub sound and turned down the potatoes.

She set a mug of tea in front of him and soon the other Weasleys began to walk into the kitchen.

Once dinner was on the table, Bill asked, "So what's wrong?"

"Are the wards up?" he asked.

Bill and Charlie both nodded. "We put up some temporaries too."

"Last year when Gringott's was robbed? That was Hermione, Ron, and I."

Bill gaped at him. "You three broke into Gringott's? That's been the only successful break-in ever!"

At that Harry smiled. "We had inside help. Specifically, a goblin. Who broke faith with us. I need to know if I'm going to be attacked the next time I try to enter."

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"Griphook."

"Grip—I never liked that tosser," Bill muttered. "Why did you break in?"

"Something of Voldemort's was there and I needed it."

"You stole their dragon," Charlie said, sounding very happy. "That poor thing. My colleagues rescued him. He's being taken care of now. We might have to put him down though, he's so old and nearly toothless and blind."

Harry nodded. "Hermione was worried about him. And Charlie, I love the leathers you sent me but I don't want that dragon's leathers."

Charlie chuckled at that then explained the gift he had sent to Harry.

"And you did so much damage to the bank!" Arthur said.

Harry hung his head. "We didn't mean to."

Molly was speechless.

Arthur shrugged. "There's been no suggestion that you were behind the robbery, Harry. I can try to learn more but Bill would have more info than we at the Ministry would."

Bill nodded. "I think you'll be fine, though. I'll owl you once I'm sure."

Harry nodded. "What do I do about Griphook?"

"He's no longer at Gringott's so I think if you run into him again, duel him."

"Bill!" his mother screeched.

"What? Dueling is a viable way of dealing with issues. In fact, Harry, I challenge you to a duel, my wife finds you very fanciable," Bill teased Harry.

"Fine. And I'll comfort your widow tonight," Harry replied, making every Weasley, including Molly, laugh uproariously.

After dinner, Harry was walking outside to apparate away when Fred caught up to him. "How did you break-in?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I admitted enough felonies as it is. You don't need to know how it was done."

"Prat."

"Arse."

Both laughed and Harry disappeared.

Hermione smiled as Harry walked into her bedroom carrying the milkshake. "Thank you 'Mi."

"Did you get it taken care of?"

"Hopefully. Griphook won't be an issue. The bank seems like it won't be either but Bill's checking into it. The fact they haven't sent me a letter telling me they're taking all my money seems they don't suspect me. Which is strange because we were us when we escaped. You should develop a longer lasting Polyjuice."

She smiled. "Maybe. For other reasons though."

"Like?"

Sexy shenanigans," she whispered as she knelt behind him, rubbing her breasts against his back as she licked his earlobe.

He shivered and almost dropped the drink. "You really want to be each other some night?"

"Yes. The night I became you for the escape, well, I couldn't help but touch it and imagine you looking like me underneath me looking like you. If we hadn't had to run I'd've wanked myself into a stupor as you."

Harry shivered again. She was breathing into his ear, one of her hands playing with one of his nipples while her nipples pressed into his back. "Hermione!"

"Yes?" she murmured.

"Why don't you wank me into a stupor now?" he pleaded.

She pulled away and fell back. "Nope. Reading."

"Gah!"

He scowled and moved to her desk to do some homework while seriously debating a shower so he could masturbate.


	8. Epilogue

Hermione reached over and sighed. Harry had been sleeping in their guestroom since a few days after they returned from Japan. And would likely be no longer sleeping by her side for some time.

She sighed and got up, carefully stretching then turned to look at her two outfits for the day. A smile graced her face then her door swung open and Luna, Ginny, and her mother pushed in, saying, "Wake up!"

"I'm awake."

"Good, time to get you ready."

She was bullied into the master bedroom's bathroom by her mother and Emma began working on the last straightening job on Hermione's hair. They had been using a five part potion job that took three days that would last six months unlike Sleakeazy which Hermione's hair had defeated by midnight.

Luna and Ginny brought in Hermione's lingerie, dress, and shoes, the two younger girls giggling at the design. "I can't believe you're going to wear this," Ginny murmured.

"Don't show it to me," Emma murmured. "I don't want to see it."

Hermione went to wash out the potion when it was time while Ginny and Luna went out to see Tonks when she arrived with Teddy.

When they returned to the bedroom carrying Teddy, Hermione was halfway into her strapless sheer merrywidow and turned around. "Knock!"

"We've seen you naked before," Ginny reminded her. "Oh Merlin, there's no crotch in your knickers?!"

"Shh!"

"Harry's going to rape you," Ginny grinned.

"You can't rape the willing," Luna replied airily.

"Shhh!" she said again, looking pointedly at Harry's godson who was more interested in the biscuits in his hands.

Hermione pulled on her father's robe then took Teddy from Luna. "Ignore these two, they're scarlet women!"

Ginny giggled. "You're the one who's been sleeping with Harry Potter, not me."

"I'm still a virgin!" Hermione hissed. "Besides, you'd have been in his bed in a second if he asked."

"Still will," Ginny teased.

She grinned and whispered, "Wait here."

She took Teddy out to Tonks where she was demonstrating her skills to her father who was laughing like a schoolboy then went back to her friends.

"Okay, some time this school year I've got a memory to share with you. It's a dream Harry's had a bunch of times."

They looked interested by that and nodded. "Alright. When?"

"Don't know, maybe we'll wait until summer, maybe first Hogsmeade trip. Anyway, let's do the dress."

Harry stood at the end of the Grangers's back yard with Luna and Ginny across from him and Charlie standing beside him as his best man, holding Teddy as his second. Half a dozen of Hermione's muggle friends and closer acquaintances and a few of her parents friends were intermingled with the Weasleys, Hagrid, and a dozen or so other witches and wizards dressed in muggle clothes—clothes picked out by Hermione and Emma to help them blend in so the masquerade wasn't broken.

Crookshanks darted out of the backdoor and a moment later Hermione stepped out in a simple, yet elegant, silvery-white halter-dress that was set off by the tan she had attained over the summer and in Australia.

Her hair was up and she was wearing her mother's favorite earrings, a pair of single pearl studs and a tiara that looked like a spray of baby's breath with the pearls as the flowers, an item that had been her grandmother's prized possession. The earrings were her something borrowed and the tiara her something old. Her something new was the lingerie and her something blue was a shimmery white garter with a blue ribbon and flower on it, holding her wands in place.

Harry grinned as the music began to play, the six-piece orchestra from her father's club playing the wedding march after a decoy feint of the Imperial March from Star Wars.

Daniel let go of his daughter's hand and Harry took it as they turned to look at the elderly minister.

And before Harry knew it, the minister was saying "You may now kiss to seal your wedding vows."

The crowd began clapping as Harry and Hermione did so.


End file.
